The New Divide
by xstorymaker
Summary: Scorpius and Lysander are like brothers, until one of them does something unforgivable and flees. He returns and soon he and his friends are thrown into the world of a dark wizard that's so dangerous their strengths are put to the ultimate test: survival.
1. Crescendo

_**The Boy With the Black Heart**_

_**Chapter One – Crescendo…**_

Scorpius Malfoy looked down at the rough, grey tombstone before him and wiped away a single tear that was sliding down him pale, pointed face. His ice-blonde hair ruffled in the slight breeze that was blowing in his direction. He took a deep breath of fresh air and swallowed, closing his eyes for a moment or two, trying to make sense of his emotions. He mostly felt anger, and the fury in his eyes completely resembled the flames that killed his parents and destroyed his home – and his life.

It was exactly two years ago when Scorpius had returned home only to find that it had been entirely burnt down – from the concrete foundations to the slate roof tiles of Malfoy Manor. He had only been out for one hour, but in those mere sixty minutes, Scorpius Malfoy had gone from a normal, happy thirteen-year-old to a homeless orphan.

He sighed, and for what seemed like the hundredth time since he'd been here, he read the writing that etched upon the grey stone:

_**Here lies Draco Lucius Malfoy.**_

_**Born 5**__**th**__** June, 1980**_

_**Beloved son, husband and father.**_

_**Died 4**__**th**__** April, 2017**_

Scorpius turned his head to the right and read the tombstone that had been placed directly next to the one he had just read:

_**Here lies Astoria Malfoy (**__**née Greengrass)**_

_**Born 8**__**th**__** October 1981**_

_**Beloved daughter, sister, wife and mother.**_

_**Died 4**__**th**__** April, 2017**_

The silence as he read the very last words engraved in the jagged granite was deafening. He'd always been very close to both of his parents, and even now, two years later, he still couldn't believe they were dead.

He let a last tear fall down his face, and then left the graveyard.

* * *

><p>Since Scorpius' parents had died, he had lived with the Scamanders. They were an ancient, legendary family that had mastered sorcery that hadn't even been heard of by most everyday wizards and witches. The Scamanders were also extremely rich and a respectable family.<p>

Scamander Manor belonged to Rolf and Luna Scamander, and their twin sons; Lysander and Lorcan, and now – Scorpius. Lysander and Scorpius had been friends during their childhood years at Hogwarts, but since Draco and Astoria had died, Lysander had turned into more of a brother figure for Scorpius. Rolf and Luna were also both extremely kind – and fond – of Scorpius, causing them to let him live with them. Lorcan, on the other hand, was a different matter all together. He felt that Scorpius was still the same pompous, self-centred idiot he was during their childhood. He couldn't come to terms with the fact that his parents and brother were so…_friendly_ with someone who had a reputation like his: he was always causing trouble whilst they were at Hogwarts, he was with a different girl every week and basically acted like he was God's gift. Obviously, he had changed when his parents died – but he was still the same old underneath. Still the same Slytherin legacy, popular, Quidditch-playing Scorpius Malfoy.

"We'll be back tomorrow night," Rolf said as he gave Lysander a fatherly bear-hug. "Lysander, try not to destroy the house while we're gone, please. And Lorcan," she said, turning his attention to the younger Scamander twin, "get your nose out of that damned book and clean your room!"

"All right, Dad," Lorcan groaned, slamming his book shut as Rolf gave Scorpius a hug before leaving. He and Luna were taking a business trip and were going to be away for the weekend, leaving the house under the care of Scorpius, Lysander and Lorcan. Probably not the best idea leaving three teenage boys in a huge mansion. Alone.

Rolf pulled away from Scorpius, whose circulation was almost cut off by Luna, who had just given him one of the biggest hugs he'd ever received. Since Scorpius had lived with them, Luna had become quite protective over him.

"Watch out for Nargles," Luna said airily on her way out of the door as Rolf rolled his eyes behind her. "Oh and, one more thing," Rolf cleared his throat, "stay out of my office."

Lysander and Lorcan automatically nodded, while confusion was plastered on Scorpius' face. He had never heard Rolf say this, but obviously the twins had heard this before. The front door of Scamander Manor slammed shut as they left, and then there was silence.

"So," Lysander grinned mischievously, "how about we go check out that office?"

"No!" Lorcan said firmly. "Dad said stay out of there. You'll get into huge trouble, and you know what Dad can be like. Where d'you think _you_ got your bad temper from?" Lorcan shot, raising an eyebrow at his twin.

"Lorcan, why can't you just have some fun for once?" Lysander retorted, while Scorpius just stood there, his arms crossed, watching the argument ping-pong between the two twins.

Lysander and Lorcan were totally identical, with one exception: their eye colour. While Lysander inherited his mother's silvery grey irises, Lorcan's were chocolate-brown. Other than that, every one of their features were the same – the high cheekbones, the pale skin and the slightly tousled black hair that fell into their eyes.

"I do have fun, I just know when to stop," Lysander said as he flopped down on the sofa and opened up his book again.

"Alright, fine, I'll go to my room." Lysander said huffily and left the living room, gesturing for Scorpius to follow.

"We're not going to your room, are we?"

"Nope!" Lysander said excitedly. The two of them hurried up the first flight of marble stairs and onto the first floor landing. Turning the corner at their second left, Lysander touched the door handle hesitantly, looking at Scorpius for approval.

"Should we?" Lysander asked.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "Lysander, what is there to lose? I mean, it's not like anything's going to happen, is it?"

"And now I know why you were in Slytherin. Anyway, I suppose you're right." Lysander shrugged, pulled at the door handle and it creaked open.

It looked like an ordinary, everyday office. Shelves lines the walls, with hundreds upon hundreds of leather bound and very old-looking books resting on them. There was a wooden desk tucked away in one corner of the room, with quills and rolls of parchment scattered on it. Attached to the desk were two drawers, probably full of old documents and newspapers. There was also a huge black oak cupboard that took up the space of an entire wall.

Lysander tentatively stepped into the room, followed by Scorpius, who frowned in disappointment. Lysander looked at the black cabinet. "What do you suppose is in there?"

"Not sure…guess there's only one way to find out."

Scorpius hesitantly walked towards it and pulled at the door of the cupboard. Inside there was one shelf, and placed in the centre of it was a small silver ring with some sort of force field around it.

"Dad told me about that!" Lysander suddenly exclaimed. "He said it's the Scamander heirloom – it's been passed down our family for centuries. Apparently it can do all sorts of magic – Dad says it can even bring people back from the dead," he whispered, lowering his voice. Scorpius suddenly felt a jolt, a stab of pain in his chest that was unfathomable. "He said the wearer becomes a complete control freak, some power-hungry raving lunatic, but it's said to give the wearer powers beyond belief…Not worth the trouble, in my opinion."

Scorpius looked at the ring. There was a very intricate design emblazoned on it, along with a swirly S. In the middle of the ring there was a milky-white stone, probably opal. Emotions swelled up in Scorpius' chest, building to a crescendo. Lysander's words echoed in his head – '_Dad says it can even bring people back from the dead…_'


	2. Tempest

_**Chapter Two – Tempest**_

Scorpius was sat under the stone and marble archway that was the entrance to Scamander Manor. He closed his eyes, absorbing the golden sunlight that was radiating from the pink, orange and red evening sky, when someone interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey Scorp," he heard a familiar voice say. He opened his eyes, only to see James Potter making his way up the stone path towards him.

The two of them had been good friends during their childhood years at Hogwarts, despite being sorted into different houses. Scorpius was a Slytherin, and James a Gryffindor. It was odd, nobody had expected a Malfoy and a Potter to be friends – and good friends at that – but the two of them had made it clear while they were at school: they were _not_ their parents.

"James," he smiled, "what are you doing here?"

"Just came to visit you. How've you been?" James murmured as he sat down beside Scorpius.

"I've been better." He sighed. "You?"

"I'm good. Rose and Hugo are moving here soon, so that should be good. I haven't seen them much since I left Hogwarts." James was a year older than Scorpius, so had graduated Hogwarts a year before he had, but nevertheless, they were still good friends.

Scorpius was stunned for a moment. "_Rose_…is coming…_here_?"

"I know you two didn't really hit it off at Hogwarts – "

"_Didn't_…hit it _off_? She hated me!" Scorpius cried. "I can't believe they're moving to Drayton Falls…"

"Sorry," James smiled apologetically. "Anyway…what's up with you?"

"Nothing…James, can I ask you something?"

James narrowed his eyes for a moment. "Uh…sure, Scorp."

"If…if someone you loved died, and you found a way of bringing them back, would you do it even if it affected the way you act?"

James frowned. "You…you can't bring people back to life, Scorpius, it's impossible."

"But…just say you found a way…would you do it?"

"I…I suppose so," James shrugged, "What is this about anyway?"

Scorpius sighed. "Never mind."

James glanced at the watch on his wrist. "Well, I've got to dash, I'll see around Scorpius." James said, pushing himself up off the ground.

"See you," Scorpius replied glumly, as he too got up, before disappearing into Scamander Manor…

* * *

><p>June 2nd. The seventeenth birthday of the two Scamander twins. The sun shone through the fluffy white clouds and there was a soft breeze flowing. "Lysander?" Rolf said softly while knocking on his son's door.<p>

"Come in," Lysander called from inside. He was sat lazily in a chair, staring out of the window.

"Happy birthday, son," Rolf said softly. "I've got something here for you. It's a tradition in our family – it has been for hundreds of years – that _this_ is passed down to the eldest son on their seventeenth birthday. And because you're technically the eldest, this belongs to you now." Rolf held out his hand and there was a glint as the mysterious object caught the light. Lysander's jaw dropped as he saw what it was; the Scamander family heirloom.

"But dad, after everything you told me…what it can do, I…I don't think I'm ready to look after something as valuable as that."

"But I do," Rolf said calmly. "I think you're old and mature enough to take care of it." He took his son's hand and placed the cold silver ring inside his hand. "Just…just make sure you look after it and don't do anything stupid with it. Put it somewhere safe, somewhere where no-one will find it."

Lysander nodded and Rolf began to walk out of the room.

"Oh and Lysander," he added, "don't tell the rest of them."

"Why?"

"Better just…keep it to yourself, alright?" Lysander nodded. His father wasn't one to be messed with.

"Alright."

Little did they know that there was someone just outside the door, listening to every word of their conversation…

* * *

><p>There was a mid-spring storm that night. Thunder boomed throughout the small parish of Drayton Falls, lightning struck above the trees of the forest on the edge of the town, and a thick cloud of fog hung above the treetops. Rain hammered down on the stained glass window panes of Scamander Manor. Everyone in the huge house was lost in a deep sleep, all except one.<p>

Scorpius – extremely slowly and quietly – made his way down a dark, pitch-black corridor on the second floor of the huge, ancient mansion, gripping his wand firmly. His whole body, his wand-hand especially, was shaking. He stopped outside Lysander's room, took a deep breath and shut his eyes, contemplating what he was about to do. In the end, it all came down to a choice; it was either his parents or his 'brother.'

Scorpius opened his eyes again and held up his wand. "Alohamora," he whispered. There was a clicking sound, and the door swung open. He expected to see Lysander fast asleep, but he wasn't. He was sat in his chair, looking straight at the door, his wand on the desk behind him.

"Lysander –" Scorpius began, trying to think of an excuse.

"I know what you're doing. I know you were listening to me and my dad earlier." Lysander got up off his chair and slowly walked towards Scorpius, who was stood frozen in the doorway. "I saw your face and I just knew you'd heard. Scorpius, I know your parents are dead and that's the only reason you want the ring, not for anything evil but…you don't know what it could do. Nobody really knows what it could do. I understand what you're going through."

"You _don't_ understand, and until it happens you never _will_ understand. How could you do that Lysander? You _know_ I need it but you just pretend like you don't have it."

"Scorpius you're my best friend, I don't want you becoming some sort of…_monster_."

"I won't." Scorpius said calmly as he tried walking straight past him. Lysander pushed him backwards and Scorpius raised his wand. The two of them looked straight at each other, Lysander keeping unnaturally calm. "Scorpius, what you heard between me and Dad earlier wasn't the full conversation. You don't understand what would happen if you used this. You'd be a power-hungry lunatic, killing anything and everything that gets in the way of your goal."

"I don't care what I become!" He exclaimed.

"So you'll destroy innocent people's lives to get your parents back?" Lysander asked bluntly. "You'd become a killer to get them back? What would they think if they came back and found out what you'd done? Do you really think they'd want to be the parents of a killer?" There was silence, before Lysander started again. "What's wrong? Aren't we good enough for you?"

Scorpius couldn't bring himself to look at Lysander. "I didn't want to have to do this Lysander," he said warningly. "Now you either give me the ring, or I'll get it myself."

"No, you won't actually." Lysander said, a tone of finality in his voice. "Listen, once you put this ring on, you won't be able to control yourself. Once you put it on, the power that will overcome you will be so strong, you will end up killing innocent people to maintain it. It's not worth the trouble, Scorpius. You'll be sent to Azkaban."

"No one will know." Scorpius whispered, looking at the floor.

"You don't want to do this Scorpius. Honestly, you don't." Lysander said, staring at Scorpius right in the eye. Scorpius tried to shove past him, but Lysander leapt forward into the doorway and pushed him backwards. Scorpius grabbed Lysander's shoulders and threw him forwards and he fell to the floor, and Scorpius ran clean past him, starting to rifle through the many drawers and cabinets in the room.

Lysander got to his feet and got a firm grip on his wand. He was about to cast a spell, but his words were muffled by the sound of Scorpius'.

"Stupefy!" Scorpius yelled. Lysander tried to lunge out of the way, but the spell just hit his shoulder knocking him to the right. He flew backwards, hitting a large glass cabinet that occupied the wall behind him. Glass shards soared everywhere, some hitting the floor and some stabbing his skin. There was a huge, bloody gash on his forehead, and his hands and all his clothes were stained with blood.

Scorpius gave a shaky breath. "Lysander…" he swallowed. "I…I didn't mean to do that. Let me…let me help you."

Lysander held up one hand to silence him, shaking his head. "You've done enough." He said shakily.

"Lysander just let me help you." Scorpius said as he walked towards Lysander, who was kneeling on the floor, one of his hands pressed against his wounds. The other hand was searching for something on the floor. His wand.

Scorpius edged towards him, horrified by what he had done to the person that – for almost his whole life – had been like a brother to him. Lysander held out his wand feebly towards Scorpius. "Petrificus Totalus!"

Without realising what he was doing, Scorpius shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

There was a loud thud as Lysander's still body fell to the floor, as stiff as a rock. Scorpius gave a shaky breath at the sight before him. He had never meant to harm anyone, let alone do this.

Scorpius rifled around in the pocket of Lysander's jacket. His fingers touched a cold, metal object and he lifted it out, trying not to look at the blood on the floor or Lysander's stiff body. He finally had possession of the object that could give him what he craved the most; this small, silver ring could bring his parents – two of the very few people who had understood, loved and cared for him – back to life.

He looked at it, not caring that this small, seemingly useless object would turn him into a complete psycho. Hell, he didn't even care that it might even turn him into a killer – his parents were the ones who understood. Understood what it was like to be judged by your surname, not who you really were. Understood what it was like to be read like a book before someone even got the chance to know you.

He held it in the palm of his hand, looked at Lysander once more and left the room. Clutching the thing that held all the answers in his left hand and his wand in his right, he walked down the hallway that led downstairs. He reached the front door and looked around the house one more time, knowing he could never return to Scamander Manor again. And then he left, with only the ring, his wand and the clothes on his back. He didn't know what he was going to become – maybe crazy, maybe completely fanatical, maybe even a killer…but he knew one thing: he didn't care at all…

* * *

><p>Five Years Later<p>

He was waiting.

Waiting for his next victim.

Waiting at his next shot at feeling powerful again.

Hiding behind a large tree bark, he held his breath and watched the teenager stumble through the forest. The girl looked about sixteen, albeit she was quite obviously drunk as she was staggered through the forest. She was quite pretty, and would've been better if it wasn't for the amount of make-up there was on her face. She was wearing a short red dress that matched the colour of her bright lipstick, which was smeared all over her face.

He waited for her to pass him and then, he pounced. With one hand around her waist and the other one covering her mouth to muffle her screams, he dragged her further into the forest. She kicked, screamed and scratched him, but he was determined.

He pinned the petite girl up against a tree, his hand still covering her mouth. "Listen," he breathed, "you be quiet and this will be over before you know it. If you scream, you'll know about it, got it?"

The girl nodded, her eyes wide with fear. He moved his hand.

"What's your name?"

She breathed shakily. "It's…Stacey. My name is Stacey."

"Hmm…" he sighed. "And what exactly are you doing out at this time in the morning, Stacey?"

"I…was at the club on the main road. Hemispheres."

"How did you get in there? You aren't old enough – or at least, you don't look it. What are you, sixteen?"

She nodded, shaking with fear. Scorpius placed a hand on her bare shoulder, which seemed to calm her a little.

"Who were you with?" He asked gently, seeming genuinely interested. Talking to his victims was something he always did – it calmed them most of the time. Then, when he killed them, their scream wouldn't be as loud, or horrifying. "Come on, tell me. I'm very, very trustworthy." He whispered, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Lying was a skill he'd gotten better and better at over the five years he'd fled Scamander Manor.

She hesitated before speaking, and when she did her voice wobbled. "My…my boyfriend."

He studied her face for a while. He moved his hand to her face and caressed her cheek, tutting. "Such a pretty girl aren't you?" He hissed. "Shame, really…"

"What is?" She dared to ask, but Scorpius ignored this. He lowered his hand back down to her shoulder and held her with a firm grip. "What are you doing?"

Those were her last words…

There was a deafening crack. "Paralysed from the waist down…" Scorpius muttered, pretty much to himself. Her whole body went stiff and fell against him. Another deafening crack. "And _dead_."

Her body went grey and fell to the floor. Blood spurted from every limb of the corpse that lay at Scorpius' feet. Soon she was drowning in a pool of scarlet liquid, which stained her now-white skin and her clothes. Scorpius felt the familiar rush of adrenaline pump through him, filling him with power and strength. All guilt of the event washed away like the tide, and he felt no remorse over the corpse that was lying at his feet. He felt as if he'd stepped into a new body, and all feelings of sadness, anger and guilt disappeared. Every time he did this, the same thing happened. Every time he did this, he felt like a new person. The tempest that was his soul was replaced with a peaceful yet stronger one. But the truth was; Scorpius never wanted to kill anyone. Never. The truth was; he had to. To stay alive. It was the only way to get the people he loved the most back. Much as he hated it; he had no other choice.

**Hey! So, was it good? Bad? OK?**

**Review, please! :D**


	3. Fairytale

**Chapter Three – Fairytale**

The next morning, Scorpius sat in the one chair that occupied his tiny living room. He was living in a tiny flat on the outskirts of the small town, which had one box-sized living room, a small kitchen, a bedroom and a bathroom. All of miniature size. The thing looked like a doll's house.

Scorpius fingered the ring on his hand while he tried to get some sort of reception on his fuzzy television and flipped over to the news.

"A dead girl, whose body was found, drained of blood, early this morning in Daintree Forest on the outskirts of the small town of Drayton Falls, has been identified to be Stacey Sherwood, a teenager who was born and lived in the town. Reports say she was killed not far from the place she was found, and was, quite obviously, stabbed to death by her killer."

_No, she wasn't, _Scorpius thought smugly. Once again, he'd outwitted the Muggle police and investigators. This game was just getting too easy to win.

"Michael Grant, Stacey's boyfriend, has been arrested on suspicion of the girl's murder, after she was seen leaving the Hemispheres night club alone after the two reportedly had a heated argument. This picture of her body was released earlier today," Scorpius heard the news reporter say while he popped open a bottle of Firewhiskey. He looked up at the television, taking a swig of Firewhiskey, and couldn't believe his eyes.

He was completely horrified by what he had done. The girl was covered in blood; it stained her clothes and skin and was in her hair. There were slashes in her wrists and neck, and long blue veins stuck out of the bloody gashes. Her skin was grey and her eyes were still open, seemingly staring back at him.

Panic filled him. This was definitely his worst kill yet. All feeling of calmness and happiness immediately melted away, and was replaced by fright and alarm, but mostly he felt anger. Angry with himself for doing such a thing to someone so innocent. Angry with himself for ruining so many people's lives. He curled his hand into a fist and knocked over the Firewhiskey bottle. The contents of it spilled all over the floor and the glass split into thousands of tiny shards. He stood up impulsively, unable to sit down any longer. He needed to feel happy, calm, tranquil again. He needed this feeling of guilt and horror to be washed away. He needed power – and he needed it now…

* * *

><p>"Lils?" Lorcan said gently. "Lily what's wrong?"<p>

Lily Potter stared up at him, tears welling up in her eyes. She let out a shaky breath as he looked down at her concernedly. The pair were stood in the middle of a busy street which was filled with crowds of people who were bustling around, pushing and shoving.

"Nothing," she sniffed. "I'm just…I'm not feeling very well. I think I'll just go home." She stuttered and began to walk in the direction of a dark alleyway so that she could Apparate without any Muggles seeing her.

"Wait." She heard Lorcan say as he caught her arm, stopping her from walking. "Lily, you would…you'd tell me if there really was anything wrong, right?"

The redhead avoided his gaze. It was so hard to look into his warm brown and lie through her teeth. She nodded quickly and he kissed her forehead gently. "See you later, Lils."

She flashed a quick smile in his direction and then Disapparated before he could say anything else…

She appeared instantly in the middle of Daintree Forest, in front of a dark figure. The person before her was wearing a black cloak with his hood up, so his features were hard to distinguish. It was obviously a man – the person had a tall, muscular build with squared shoulders. He looked at Lily expectantly.

"I'm sorry, I don't have it yet, but I'll get it soon, I promise," Lily stammered.

The man tutted and let out an exasperated sigh. The more that Lysander boy uses that ring, the weaker I get. You have two weeks, is that clear?"

His voice was cold and cruel, and sent a shiver down Lily's spine. "But," she said, "Lysander doesn't have it, and neither does Lorcan."

"Then who does Lily? The chances are one of them has it but doesn't trust you enough to tell you!"

"They do trust me, both of them!" Lily retorted.

The man paused, before giving a cold, unkind chuckle. "Oh yes, you're playing with both of their hearts, aren't you? Oh dear, oh dear, whatever will they do when they find out?" He asked mockingly.

"They won't find out. And I'm pretending to be with Lysander to get that _godforsaken_ ring for you. I don't love _him_! Trust me, if he had it I would have brought it to you by now." She said fiercely.

"So you're absolutely sure Lysander doesn't possess it?"

"_Yes_." Lily spat and turned on her heel, walking away from the cloaked figure.

"And the other one? Lorcan?"

She spun back around instantly. "Just leave him out of this!" She shouted, stomping back towards him. The man grabbed her arm violently.

"Watch your tongue, missy. That's not the way things work around here. I want you to do things, and you do them for me, got it?" He snapped harshly. Lily nodded. "Good."

"I'll bring you the ring; just…don't hurt him, OK?" She sniffed.

"Why?" He asked scornfully. There was no kindness or gentleness in his voice. "Do you _love_ him?" Even beneath the darkness of his hood and the shadows cast upon his face, Lily could see an evil smile playing at his lips.

He lifted down his hood to reveal totally black hair and extremely pale skin. He had pointy features and, although she had seen them piercing her many times, his eyes still looked strange, peculiar and downright scary to her – they were a violent shade of purple that seemed to give light to his pale, almost translucent, skin.

Lily cleared her throat, not knowing how to respond. Instead of talking, she nodded. The man gave a shrill, high-pitched laugh before the malevolent smile on his face faded away. "_Love_," he spat, "Love is nothing more than an illusion. Those who love are foolish, for love only ends up with nothing more than pain."

Lily found her voice again. "You've never loved someone?" She asked confidently.

For a second, maybe not even that, Lily saw his eyes water slightly. It was the first time she'd seen him act even vaguely humane. He swallowed, before whispering one word: "Never."

"Really?" She whispered softly.

"Oh, grow up Lily! You seem to live in this world where it's all happy endings and rainbows and crap like that. Well, guess what? Happy endings don't exist and life isn't a fairytale, so hurry up and get over it!" He growled. "I want that ring in exactly two weeks, and if I don't get it by then, you'll know about it."

And with that, he Apparated, leaving Lily alone in the darkness of Daintree Forest…

* * *

><p>Sooo…how was that?<p>

_**Are you confused? If you are don't abandon this story! It all becomes clear in the end, trust me…**_

_**Oh, and, this weekend, I just found out I'm quite good at video editing: check out my channel on YouTube, my username is the same as my fanfiction one: IAmDraco96**_

_**There are two Romione videos, a Neville/Luna video and, if any of you watch the Vampire Diaries, there's a Damon/Elena one ;) so, give those a watch and tell me what you think!**_

_**Anyway, review and you get a virtual cookie! =D**_


	4. Return

**_Thanks for all the reviews, my lovely little lemon drops…luscious as you are :) :) Love y'all! OK, so the action kinda starts happenin' in this chappy :) Hope ya like it…Oh by the way, there will be little or no Scorpius in this chapter, is mainly Lysander/Lily/Lorcan based. Sorry if it's like…boring or whatever, but it is necessary :) Oh, and Lily may seem really whiny and pathetic in this chapter…but she isn't. And someone asked me why Scorpius has to be so evil, but don't worry, he calms down in the next chapter. Hope you don't hate it toooooo much!_**

**Chapter Four – Return**

She tried her best to ignore him, but it didn't work. He spotted her shuffling by awkwardly, trying to look invisible, and called her over.

"Lily!" Lysander called. She looked up, deliberately plastering a look of shock on her face.

"Hey, 'Sander," she replied, trying to sound normal, but her voice came out glum, "I…didn't see you there." She said as he jogged over to her, embracing her in a hug she really didn't want when he reached her.

It wasn't that she disliked him – she only saw him as a friend, though, nothing more.

"How are you?" He asked. If it was any other girl, she would have practically _melted_ into the ground. But not Lily.

"I'm…just fine," she said, smiling sweetly. "So what are you doing round here?"

"I guess I just felt like a walk," he shrugged. The wind suddenly blew harshly, sending Lysander's dark hair flying towards the right. Goosebumps began to form on Lily's arms, for she was only wearing a small t-shirt.

"It's freezing," she muttered, her teeth chattering, as she rubbed her arms. Lysander slipped out of his leather jacket and offered it to her.

"Here," he said, placing it over her arms.

"Thanks," she mumbled awkwardly. Other girls would kill to be in her position right now, Lily knew it. Well who wouldn't? He was polite, smart, handsome…and it seemed Lily was the only girl for miles around that could resist him.

"Well, I've got to run, so I'll talk to you later, OK?" He said softly

"Alright. See you." She said quietly as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. She inwardly cringed, wishing for it to be over as soon as possible. He let go of her and she gave him a quick smile.

"Lysander," she called, "you forgot your jacket."

"Keep it. You need it more than I do," he grinned, watching her nod and walk away. "Hey!" He shouted, before she Disapparated. "Love you."

"Love you too, Lorcan," she shouted back, suddenly gasping at her mistake. "Sorry, I mean Lysander…_Lysander_…"

She braced herself for what he was about to say. He had suspected things between her and Lorcan before – and had gotten really angry about it. He had never laid a finger on her – he'd never do that, but nevertheless, Lily had never seen a person with a temper as bad as his.

The twins hadn't spoken since Scorpius – and the ring – had gone mysteriously gone missing, which had made the idea of Lorcan and Lily even worse to Lysander.

He forced a smile. "It's fine. Easy mistake to make, right?" And with that, he Disapparated.

Lily stood rooted to the spot, completely shocked. Where was the explosion? The outburst? She had expected a full-on row at her accidental slip-of-the-tongue, but it did not come.

She snapped back to reality. He'd probably have a shout about it later, but she couldn't think about that right now. She concentrated hard on her destination and Disapparated…****

* * *

><p>Lysander dragged his feet up the stone stairs to the house he now lived in. The twenty-year-old moved out of Scamander Manor when Scorpius and the ring went missing, unable to face the smirk worn on Lorcan's face and the whole "You shouldn't have trusted him," lecture. In all honesty, Lysander couldn't remember a single thing from the night Scorpius supposedly fled, and found it hard to believe that his best friend – scratch that, Scorpius was his <em>brother<em> – would do something like that.

Unlocking the door to the small house, he thought of Lily. _"Love you too, Lorcan," _echoed around his head. Did that one word really mean something, or was it a simple slip of the tongue? There was a world of possibilities out there.

The thought of Lorcan and Lily together really angered him – just the idea of Lily choosing his know-it-all, bookworm brother over himself sent him into a rage. It wasn't just the anger of her choosing him instead; it was also the mere idea of losing Lily. She had been his rock when he was weak; she'd made him laugh countless times over the years…overall, she was just perfect in his eyes. He'd have to gouge out his own eyes if he saw her with anyone else…especially his brother.

Perhaps this would be a good time to get back in touch with Lorcan again…

* * *

><p>Lily knocked on the huge, stained-glass door of Scamander Manor, no longer feeling out-of-place. To her relief, Lorcan answered, and a smile immediately etched across her face at the sight of him. "Hey, beautiful!" He said, and took her in a huge hug. "Long time, no see, Lils."<p>

They stood like that for a while. She breathed in his sweet scent that she knew all too familiarly while he stroked her auburn hair. She had been dying to see him for weeks – he had gone abroad as part of his job in the Ministry of Magic.

"I missed you," she muttered, and finally pulled away.

"I missed you, too," he smiled, reaching for his jacket which was on one of the coat hooks in the entrance and pulled it on. "Is that _yours_?" He frowned.

The 'that' he was referring to was, in fact, the jacket Lysander had given her. She wasn't having a good day today – first there was the accidental slip-of-the-tongue, and now she had forgotten to take off Lysander's jacket.

She panicked inwardly, her mind screaming at her to make up something up. "No, it's…" she swallowed, "I borrowed it off James."

"You and those brothers of yours," he smiled fondly. _Thank Merlin he's not as suspicious and bad-tempered as his brother, _Lily thought. "Come on, we're going out."

"Where?" She asked eagerly.

"You'll see," he grinned. Although Lysander wore the exact same one, she had missed that smile during the time he'd been away. It just wasn't the same. Yes – she led a double life. She hated it and wished she could somehow get out of this position, but she couldn't. She had to do this. In the back of her mind, Lily knew that one day she'd make too big a mistake and everything would collapse like a colossal avalanche. She'd end up breaking not one, but two hearts. And it was worse that those two hearts belonged to two twin brothers.

But for the time being, she would try and take it in her stride.

"Lorcan, that's not fair! I demand to know!" She shouted playfully as he took her hand and led her down the stone stairs that led to Scamander Manor. "Tell me!"

"Sorry, can't do that," he smirked. "Don't worry, you'll see soon enough."

* * *

><p>It was safe to say that Scorpius was completely out of his head right now.<p>

He'd just drank more than he ever had at one time. He was totally wasted, and didn't think about stopping any time soon. Well, what did he have to go back to? Depression…anger…he'd rather live life out of his mind than face all that.

He was so drunk he could barely order another Firewhiskey. "Don't you think that's enough, Mr Malfoy?" The young barman said warily

A rush of anger pulsed through Scorpius, and he suddenly grabbed his empty glass and threw it straight at the barman. He ducked in the nick of time and the glass hit the wall, exploding into thousands of pieces, erupting like a crystal firework. Everybody in the shabby pub was looking at the two of them by now. Scorpius, still angered, grabbed the almost-empty Firewhiskey bottle so hard that it shattered in his bare hands, glass gouging his skin. His body had become numb – he barely felt the glass slashing his skin. All he felt was the warm, thick blood between his fingers. He looked down at his wounded hands and ran out of the pub.

Almost running, he made his way towards the forest, his eyes never leaving the red blood on his fingers. He entered the colossal undergrowth and looked up at the trees that made up Daintree Forest, wiping his hands on his shirt to get rid of some of the blood. Yes – he may have been bleeding like a normal person, but at that moment there was something that he realised; he was definitely not human any more…

* * *

><p>"Come on, it's not far from here." Lorcan said, leading Lily through the many trees.<p>

"Lorcan," she groaned, but was still smiling, "I'm sure we've been here already! It all looks the same, how the hell do you know where you're going?"

"I've been here thousands of times…close your eyes." Lorcan said softly. He took her hands and led her forward. The air suddenly seemed fresher, and she felt the sun against her skin, as if suddenly she had been transported out of the darkness of the forest. The sound of gushing water. "Alright…you can open your eyes."

Her eyelids fluttered open and she gasped. She and Lorcan were stood in a massive clearing. The only trees around them were the ones behind me that beonged to the forest. Lily looked back and saw that, just a few metres away, it was significantly darker than it was in the sunny clearing. She looked back at the amazing sight before her; it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. There was a huge waterfall right in front of her, that of which was three levels. The water cascaded downwards and hit a large stream at the bottom. To think that she had ventured deep into this very forest many times before, but had always saw it as a dark, horrible place. If only she'd known about this place…

"Lorcan, it's…it's amazing…I'm speechless. How did you know about this?" She called as he alone made his way to the amazingly clear stream. She hung back, still taking in the beauty of everything.

Lorcan looked at the crystal-clear water before him. "My grandfather showed it to me before he died. He said it was a place he came to think about things. I was young then, and didn't really know what he meant," he said, as Lily's footsteps got louder and louder. When she reached him, he put an arm around her and the two of them stood there, admiring the view.

Their little moment was interrupted by the quiet buzzing of Lorcan's phone in his pocket. He removed his arm from around her shoulder and pulled it out of his pocket, frowning. Slowly walking away from the spot they were stood in, trying to recognize the number on the screen.

"Hello?" He asked warily.

Lorcan instantly recognized the voice that replied. "Hello, brother."

Lorcan swallowed, bracing himself for what was about to come. "Lysander…"

Suddenly there was a muffled scream from behind him. He hung up on Lysander, which he'd probably regret later. He whizzed around, only to see Lily being held tightly around the waist to keep her from running anywhere by someone with bleach-blonde hair, clad in black. The person also had a badly-scarred hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming.

"Miss me?"

Even without seeing them, Lorcan could have easily match the voice to the person. He didn't even have to think – after five years he still recognized him clearly. The blonde hair was too easily forgotten, and those steel-grey eyes looked cold and cruel, like they always had.

There he was, stood face to face with Scorpius Malfoy…

* * *

><p>I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, dudes, it had to happen! SO GUYS! CHECK OUT MY NEW FANFIC! IT'S A DRAMIONE! =D Haha, it's called The Road to Hell…also check out my youtube channel, my username is the same as my penname: IAmDraco96<p>

**_Anyway, I love you little lemon drops! Review…it'd make my day, man! And yes – Scorpius will calm down in the next chapter. I promise._**

**_Review if you wanna see Lorcan and Lysander meet again/Scorpius turn kinda good/the introduction of a new kick-ass enemy/some other random stuff. Haha. I'll give you virtual pepperoni-flavoured ice cream or something._**


	5. Compelled

_**Yo dudes! Thanks for all your reviews, you guys are awesome :) Okay, so here's chapter five, and I thought I'd tell you; later on in the chapter, Lily and Scorpius Apparate somewhere, and the place that Scorpius lands looks like the place in the Philosopher's Stone (film version), when Harry meets Voldemort/Quirrel, with the fire and everything, so yeah…enjoy! By the way, this chapter starts with a flashback, if you're wondering what's going on, then moves on into the future.**_

**Chapter Five – Compelled**

_**Two Hundred Years Ago**_

_Laertes strode down the corridor of his family home, knowing they awaited him. His black hair flowing behind him, he unlocked a door and entered the circular room behind it._

"_Ah, Laertes, there you are," his brother greeted. Sat side by side were his two sisters, Lilith and Lilian, and his brother – Lucien. Each of them had an identical, apprehensive look on their face. "Do you bring news?"_

"_Yes. Sebastian will attack the Manor during the next fortnight. We must let them know – they are in grave danger."_

"_But why is he doing this?" Lilith asked._

_Lucien sighed. "He wants revenge. His father was the King at the time, and he killed his own father, thinking he'd get the throne, but he was mistaken. When his mother remarried, she married a _Scamander_ and they produced an heir who would become King, but Sebastian was outraged and killed him."_

"_Which is why he wants to wipe them all out. Every single Scamander."_

"_And Sebastian? What do we do with him?" The youngest, Lilian said._

"_I say we kill the brute. He has brought nothing but pain since he was born."_

"_We can't, Laertes – he _is_ our brother."_

"_He is our _half_-brother. He's killed hundreds of people. He murdered our parents! You were just too young to remember it!" Laertes exclaimed. "He didn't only kill his own father, he killed ours as well."_

"_Laertes, even with our power combined you know we'll never be able to beat him, even now, when he doesn't even have the ring. He's an Elemental. He could burn us all to death in a matter of seconds."_

"_He could wipe us all out." Lilian said._

"_Then what do we do?"_

_Laertes hesitated. "We wait. Then, when he least expects it – we attack."_

* * *

><p>"Scorpius…" Lorcan hissed. "What do you want?"<p>

Scorpius ignored him. "Well, well, well, Lily…long time no see," he smirked. The two of them hadn't seen each other since Scorpius left Hogwarts. "Don't I even get a hello?" Lily, petrified with fear, didn't answer him. "What about you Lorcan? Not going to welcome me home?"

"Let go of her, now!" Lorcan shouted, drawing his wand.

"Trust me," Scorpius said calmly, "You do not want to mess with me right now – "

"Stupefy!"

Suddenly Scorpius' grip on Lily was broken, and he flew backwards, his spine cracking against the jagged rocks at the side of the waterfall. His head banged against a particularly large one and his forehead started to bleed, but to him, it was only a minor injury. Lorcan ran over to Lily. "Listen to me, he's got the ring. He's stronger and faster now, and he can compel you to do whatever he wants, but promise me – when you get the chance…" he held his finger up to his lips, silencing her, "_run_."

"What an _amazing_ plan." A voice drawled. Lorcan spun around in the direction of the voice but couldn't see anyone. "Over here," he heard Scorpius say mockingly, and Lorcan looked back, but still couldn't see anyone.

"Bit slow, aren't you?"

Lorcan turned to the left and was face to face with Scorpius. So fast Lily could barely see it, Scorpius punched Lorcan so hard it sent him tumbling through the air, and he landed on the hard ground with a deafening bang. Lily tried to run towards him, but Scorpius grabbed her from behind, his grip so firm she could barely move. "Now where do you think you're going?" He hissed, snaking an arm around her neck. "If you want to see the daylight of tomorrow, I suggest you stay still."

She screamed, her voice slashing through the wind and he clamped his hand over her mouth. She felt a cold band against her lip. "_Shut up_," he hissed. "Be quiet, is that clear?"

She nodded, shaking in fear and he took his hand away, slowly enough to give Lily a clear view of what was on his finger. She tried not to gasp at the sight of it.

The Scamander ring.

Scorpius stepped in front of her and tilted her chin up to face him. "When I let go of you, you will not go anywhere. You won't try to run, and you won't scream."

Her pupil dilated as soon as he said this, and she seemed to go into a trance. "I won't go anywhere. I won't try to run, and I won't scream."

He sighed. "Excellent." He let go of her and made his way over to Lorcan. "What do we do with you, then? Kill you?" He hissed, pretty much to himself.

"No…" Lily whispered.

Scorpius whirled round, glaring at her. "And what do I do when he's gone off running around telling everyone?"

"He won't…"

"What makes you think that?"

"Because…if he does, he knows you'll kill him for it." Lily whispered, her voice shaking in fear. Her heart was pounding against her chest in a soft drum roll.

This angered Scorpius – in an instant he was right in front of her. His speed was so fast, so inhuman that it was just a blur right in front of her. He advanced on her and she backed away slowly. "Do you really think I _want_ to kill? Do you think I enjoy ruining several people's lives? Do you think I pleasure from sneaking around and hiding from the police every time I murder someone?" His eyes watered.

"It was you…all those people on the news. That girl – Stacey – you…you did that to her." Lily stuttered.

"Not far from here, either," Scorpius said. There were dark circles under his eyes, and a tear slid down his face. "It's this…thing that's done this to me." He exclaimed, pulling the ring off his finger and showing it her.

Her heart pounded even harder at this. The thing that she'd been searching for – for what seemed like an eternity – was just inches in front of her face. She gave a shaky breath as he fell to his knees, his face buried in his hands. "I don't kill because I want to. I have to." He said, his voice wobbling, as he slid the ring back on his finger.

'_Promise me – when you get the chance, run…' _Lorcan's voice echoed in her head, but she couldn't run. She wanted to get out of there as soon as possible but her legs seemed rooted to the spot. "Why?"

In a split second, Scorpius had grabbed her by the neck and had her pinned up against a large tree deep inside the forest. "I'd assumed you'd know, since you seem so friendly with Lorcan. Obviously not." His eyes were red and puffy now, and there were still tears sliding down his face. "The ring holds so much power it's unnatural, and to hold it in you have to do something that completely violates nature. Most of the time I don't mean to, I just…completely lose control. It's when I'm feeling angry or worried…or depressed. It makes me feel better. And I don't know why."

Lily's breaths were slowing down. "I know someone who can help you."

"What makes you think I believe you?"

"I…I can take you to him," Lily stammered. "He…he knows how to help you. He's friends with…with Albus."

"Albus…" Scorpius repeated, and an image of the black-haired boy suddenly flowed into his mind. The two of them had been good friends ever since the very first day they'd met.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm Scorpius Malfoy," the blonde said.<em>

"_Albus Severus Potter – but if you want to keep the bogies in your nose, call me Al." The black haired, green-eyed boy held out a hand and Scorpius shook it politely._

"_Potter? Aren't _all_ your family in Gryffindor?" Scorpius asked._

"_Well, yeah. Dad'll probably disown me for being sorted into Slytherin but oh well. I think it's cool that I'm not in Gryffindor like the rest of my family. It just gets boring, know what I mean?"_

"_Yeah, I know what you mean…"_

* * *

><p>"I haven't seen Albus since…since we left Hogwarts."<p>

"He doesn't live here. Please, I can take you to him. His friend, he knows all about magical heirlooms, he can help you, Scorpius."

Scorpius hesitated, but could see the fear and pain in her eyes. "_Damnit_," he cursed. "Then take me…but if you're lying, there'll be nothing stopping me from completely ripping your _head_ off."

She nodded, took his arm and Apparated.

* * *

><p>Scorpius landed alone in the middle of what looked like the basement of a large mansion. It was completely carved of marble, with wide stone steps leading up to the door. Lit torches outlined the room, casting shadows onto the hard walls. Scorpius looked around for Lily, but did not find her. "That <em>bitch<em>."

Suddenly there was a moan coming from the corner. Scorpius whirled around. "Who's there?" He edged slowly in the direction of the voice, and pulled out his wand. "Lumos."

What was revealed in the wandlight shocked Scorpius. He gave a gasp, taking in what he had just seen. He instantly recognized the dark black haired and the green eyed person, who was sat against the wall, his arms chained up above him. "Albus…?"

"Scorpius," Albus looked at the blonde who was now crouching in front of him. Albus was shirtless, but was wearing a pair of faded, blood-stained jeans. One side of his face had been burned lately, and he had been whipped several times on his abdomen and his back. He was also a lot paler than Scorpius remembered, and there were several bite marks on his neck and throat. "You have to leave, _now_."

"Who did this to you, Al?" Scorpius said, trying to undo the chains that bound him to the wall with magic.

"It won't work, trust me."

"_Who did this_?" He demanded firmly. Albus' breaths were becoming more and more rapid, and he looked like he was about to pass out in either tiredness or pain…or both. "Albus just…just give me a name."

"You've…you've got the ring." Albus breathed, eyeing Scorpius' hand. "Scorpius, leave! He'll do anything to get it, and once he's got it, he'll kill you. You have to go, now!"

"Who is it?" Scorpius demanded again, this time looking straight into Albus' eyes. His pupils dilated as Scorpius compelled him, and he answered him immediately,

"His name is…" Albus panted, uttering one more word before completely blacking out, "…Sebastian."

* * *

><p><em><strong>OK, so if you don't get it, I'll just explain it to you:<strong>_

_**Lily is working for this dude called Sebastian (evil guy). He wanted the Scamander ring, and will do anything to get it. Two hundred years ago, Sebastian tried to attack the Scamander's, but failed somehow (we don't know the details yet). His half-brothers and sisters (Laertes, Lucien, Lilith and Lilian) have been planning an attack for two centuries.**_

_**Lily spots that Scorpius has the ring, and takes him to the place where Sebastian lives, and he finds that Albus has been imprisoned there. That's basically it :D**_

_**So I hope you liked it – tell me if you did. Tell me if you didn't.**_

_**Oh, and when you review, write this sentence on the end, but fill in the blank:**_

_**I like _ sandwiches! =D (to stop me going senile with boredom)**_

_**So yeah…review!**_


	6. Bloodlust

_**OK guys, so I know I probably should've brought Rose in a little earlier, but I really needed to get all of that out of the way, but no worries, because she'll make an appearance in this chapter :) By the way, I am soooooooo extra ultra MEGA sorry for not updating earlier, but…well, I was sick (but don't worry your pretty little heads about me, I'm all better now :D), and now I'm revising for tests and stuff (blee!), but I have a week-long holiday coming up so I'll have lots of free time :) thanks for baring with me :D Oh, and in this fanfic…yeah they use mobiles haha :)**_

_**PS…Hmm…cucumber pickle sandwiches…I'll have to try those ;)**_

**Chapter Six – Bloodlust**

She was walking along the pavement, her copper curls bouncing around her shoulders, minding her own business, when the two of them collided.

"Sorry." He mumbled. He looked back down and made to carry on with his journey, but his head shot up again as soon as he saw who it was. "_Rose_?" Lysander breathed, gobsmacked, stepping away from the person he'd just bumped into.

"Lysander!" She exclaimed, and threw her arms around him. He and the intelligent, inquisitive red-head had been good friends, but unfortunately hadn't seen each other much since the Weasleys moved away during their fifth year at Hogwarts.

She pulled away from him. "It's so good to see you again!"

"When did you get here?" Lysander said, an ear-to-ear grin etched upon his face.

"Just a few days ago. Dad found a little cottage here and decided it'd be big enough, since there are only three of us now."

"Three?" Lysander frowned.

"Hugo's gone to study dragons with our Uncle Charlie in Romania." Rose gave a gleeful squeal and was literally jumping up and down on the spot at the sight of him. "I haven't seen you in ages, 'Sander! How've you been? How's Lorcan? Are you and Lily still dating?" She asked teasingly.

The twinkle in his silvery eyes faded away and the smile upon his face disappeared. Rose seemed to get the message. "Oh…well, uh…how about we do something later?"

The corners of his mouth upturned into a smile again. He nodded, "Sure," he replied with a wink as she made to walk away again.

"Bye, _Rosie_!" He called.

Instantaneously she spun back around and shot him the glare he knew _so_ well. "My…name…is…_Rose_!" She growled, so ferociously that Lysander was taken aback.

"And my name's _Lysander_, not '_Sander_," he retaliated mockingly.

"Hey!" She shouted. "I distinctly remember you telling me to call you 'Sander in our second year, so shut it."

"I did no such thing!" He replied dramatically, while Rose opened her mouth to protest. "See you later, Red." He said, before she had a chance to say anything.

* * *

><p>"Well that was a complete <em>flop<em>!" Rose exclaimed, sending popcorn flying everywhere while she commented on the Muggle film she and Lysander had just seen.

"I know! That boy could have at least _tried_ to act surprised when he saw pieces of his girlfriend splattered on the walls…" Lysander said, rolling his eyes.

"The ending was good, though," Rose reasoned, nodding slowly.

"Are you kidding? It was possibly the cheesiest thing I've ever seen."

"What?" Rose demanded. "You didn't feel an ounce of sadness when the guy was dying in the heroine's eyes?"

"Not at all."

"Well, you were too busy picking your _nose_ – "

Lysander gently pushed her playfully in the middle of her sentence. She laughed and hit him back on the arm, a little harder than he'd expected.

"Ouch!" Lysander yelped. "There is _no_ need for violence, _Rosie_."

"There _will_ be if you keep calling me that…" Rose replied murderously, glaring at him.

"Sorry," he muttered as the two of them turned a corner on the street. They weren't sure where they were going, but letting their feet take them wherever they wanted to go. Lysander was about to say something to Rose, but felt his Muggle mobile vibrate in his pocket.

"Hello?" He said, pressing it to his ear.

He was expecting one of his friends to be on the receiving end, or maybe Lily…but he definitely wasn't expecting it to be someone he hadn't seen in a few years. He wasn't expecting to get a call from someone who had betrayed him and had never shown his face again.

He wasn't expecting it to be Scorpius Malfoy.

"Lysander…" Scorpius sounded like he was in pain. Hell, he sounded like he was on the brink of death. "Lysander you have to…you have to help us – "

"Who? Scorpius what happened?" Lysander demanded. Rose looked up at him, worried about the half of the conversation she could hear.

"Just find Lily, she knows where we are…"

"Lily?"

"Lysander, he's got us – me and Albus, we're…we're trapped, and he might've got Lorcan too. He's going to kill us all…"

"Who?"

"I don't know!" Scorpius sounded desperate, his voice was hoarse and toneless. "Please, just…help us."

There was a beep as Scorpius cut off the connection. Lysander slowly lowered the phone from his ear, a horrified look on his face.

"Lysander? What's going on?" She pleaded desperately.

In just a few seconds, many memories flooded back into his head…

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts – Third Year<strong>

"_Lorcan…don't…you…dare!" Lysander hissed at his twin._

"_Aguamenti!" Lorcan exclaimed, as Lysander was hit with a jet of clear blue water. It was a baking-hot day, and the twins, Rose, Lily and Albus had agreed to a water fight after classes._

_Big mistake._

"_That's it!" Lysander shouted, and charged towards his twin, taking him down with one single swoop._

"_Why do boys feel the need to _roar_ whenever they get together?" Rose smirked, watching the two twins wrestle each other on the grassy bank._

"_No clue whatsoever," Lily replied, laughing at Albus who had leapt onto the other two and joined in the wrestling match. "Well, I suppose that being friends and _roaring _with your twin is better than hating them, isn't it?"_

"_I suppose…"_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Hogwarts – Fourth Year**

"_I don't see why you can't just ask her…" Lorcan shrugged, while Lysander stared straight ahead at Lily Potter._

"_Because she's Lily bloody Potter, that's why!" Lysander exclaimed._

"_And you're Lysander bloody Scamander," Rose Weasley laughed. "Look, she's my cousin – I can always just ask her _for _you."_

"_No, no…I want to do it. See, this is why I wasn't sorted into Gryffindor like you lot."_

"_Look, she's coming over now – this is your chance, 'Sander!" Lorcan hissed, while Rose literally pulled him off the bench he was sat on and shoved him towards her equally red-headed cousin._

"_Hey Lysander," she said, smiling that completely _dazzling _smile._

_Sigh…_

"_Lily…uh…" he said, fumbling as he stared into her blue eyes. "So…I was wondering…since it's a Hogsmeade weekend next…do you, uh, want to do something?"_

_She blinked uncertainly, before her lips upturned into a smile. She nodded. "Sure, I'd like that."_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Hogwarts – Sixth Year**

"_What the hell was that?" Lysander demanded, addressing his twin._

"_What the hell was _what_?" Lorcan shouted back. Lily looked at both of them worriedly._

"_YOU BLOODY WELL KNOW WHAT!" Lysander exploded._

_Lily touched his shoulder. "Lysander calm down." She said softly, but he shook her arm away._

"_Don't touch me!" He looked back at his twin. "You kissed her! That's what you did!"_

"Jealous_, are we?" Lorcan smirked, tutting. "Lily, could me and Lysander have a minute?"_

_The redhead nodded, blinking her tears away, and left the two of them alone._

"_How could you do that to me?"_

"_I have the right to. She isn't _yours…_you don't _own_ her!"_

"_But you know that I _love _her, and we've been going out since fourth year!" Lysander shouted._

"_And what about me?" Lorcan growled. "No-one takes into account how I feel, do they?"_

_Lysander was taken aback by this. "How _do_ you feel?"_

"_It doesn't matter," Lorcan said quickly._

_Lysander frowned. "You…you _love _her, don't you?"_

"_Finally caught on, have you?" Lorcan glared at his twin. "It's taken you long enough." He said bitterly._

"_I didn't know…"_

"_Well it doesn't matter, she doesn't love _you_ anyway. She said you _bore _her. Can't say I'm surprised, to be honest. Why do you think she kissed me in the first place – "_

_Lorcan didn't get to finish his sentence, because Lysander threw a punch right in his face, so hard the stumbled and fell to the floor, his nose gushing blood._

"_You can say whatever you want, but I'll always have the one thing you'll never have."_

"_And what's that?" Lorcan said as he stood up to face his brother._

"_Her respect…"_

* * *

><p>"Lily…I need Lily, where is she, Rose? Do you know?"<p>

"She's at home – what's going on Lysander?"

"Take me to her. Please, Rose," Lysander pleaded.

"Not unless you let me come wherever you're going!"

"No!" Lysander replied fiercely. "You can't, it's…it's dangerous, Rosie, just – just take me to Lily."

Rose grabbed his arm and the two of them Disapparated. One second, they were stood beneath a midnight-blue sky scattered with silver stars, and the next they were in the warm, welcoming living room of the Potters' home.

"Lysander…Rose?" Lily said, taken aback by their sudden presence.

"Lily, where's Scorpius? And Lorcan? Where are they? Tell me, now!"

"Lorcan…?" Lily whispered quietly. "I don't know."

"What about Scorpius? Where is he?" Lysander demanded. "Take me to him, now."

Lily hesitated, tears welling up in her eyes. "I can't…I can't take you to him, it's dangerous."

"Lily, he's got Lorcan, too. Whoever 'he' is, that is. I know you care about him…" Lysander clenched his fists at the memory of the argument he and his twin had had in their sixth year. "Don't you? You love him, don't you?"

Lily was gobsmacked and made to protest. "Don't bother denying it." Lysander swallowed and blinked for a few moments, looking down, as if he was fighting back his emotions. "Just take me there."

"I'm sorry Lysander. I can't."

"Fine – at least tell me who this person is!"

Lily took a deep breath. "A year after Albus graduated from Hogwarts, he befriended a guy called Sebastian. The two of them were inseparable, but he didn't befriend Albus because he was a good guy, but only because he wanted something. The Scamander ring – he's been searching for it for years."

"What's that got to do with you?" Rose asked.

"Well, he saw that me and Lysander were going out and that me and Lorcan were…friends, and told me to get it off them, but it'd gone missing."

"That was Scorpius's doing," Lysander said, filling in the blanks.

"Yes, and Sebastian wouldn't believe that you or Lorcan didn't have it, so he must've tortured Albus for it…"

"How did Scorpius end up there?" Rose frowned.

"I…" Lily stammered. "I took him there. Sebastian wouldn't leave me alone until I brought him the ring…he would've killed me. And now he's got Lorcan."

"We have to go, we have to get them back!" Lysander exclaimed. "Lily, if you love Lorcan, well I'll deal with that later, but you have to take me to him so that we can get him out of there."

Lily sniffed. "Fine…" she said. She took his hand, ready to Disapparate.

"Wait! I'm coming, too!" Rose yelped.

"Rosie, you can't, it's dangerous and you're coming." Lysander said bluntly. "Come on Lily."

Lily held onto his hand firmly, and just in time – without a milli-second to spare – Rose grabbed Lysander's other hand and Disapparated with them…

* * *

><p>"Give me the ring…and this will all stop," Sebastian hissed.<p>

"I don't…I don't have it," Lorcan breathed.

"Argh…CRUCIO!" Sebastian shrieked. Unbearable pain shot through Lorcan, paralysing his body and giving him excruciating agony. He could barely move; his hands were handcuffed to each other and he was in so much pain, he couldn't do it. "GIVE IT TO ME, NOW!"

"I DON'T HAVE IT!"

Sebastian grabbed a lit torch from the wall and with one breath, he put out the flame on the wood. He leant down next to Lorcan, the wood of the torch still bright red and sizzling from the fire. "You have two options; give me the ring, or die a most painful death."

"I don't have it…please stop." He pleaded, his voice soft and mellifluous. Lorcan had huge tears in his shirt, and his face had been burned. His clothes were covered in blood and his skin was pale due to the amount of blood he'd lost.

Sebastian lowered the torch down to Lorcan's torso and pressed it against his skin through one of the big rips in his shirt. There were already three deep gashes in his skin, cutting across each other. Lorcan let out loud screams that tore through the air, and Sebastian let go, standing up, although the pain never left him. Lorcan was in so much pain he barely noticed three people arrive in the room. His vision had become blurred and his head was ringing, but he unmistakably recognized a certain redhead that was running towards him. Lily.

She knelt down next to him and moved his hair from his eyes, not saying anything. Lysander should've been scared for his life at the sight of his twin, but he just stared at Lily and Lorcan. Together. Rose rubbed his arm in an attempt to comfort him.

"Ah…we have…guests, do we?" Sebastian smirked. "Welcome," he said, but there was unmistakable bloodlust in his eyes, which were – in fact – most peculiar. His irises were bright violet, and seemed to go on forever. His cropped hair was black, and he was very tall and muscular, with tanned skin.

"Lily…" Lorcan managed to say. "Leave…please."

She shook her head adamantly. "I'm not leaving you, Lorcan," she said firmly.

"Oh, yes you are." Sebastian said roughly, and grabbed her arm, pulling her away from Lorcan. He pulled her towards the door by her hair, "I have other plans for you, my lovely little flower."

"NO!" Lysander shouted. "Please, no, take me, I'll go instead, please!"

Sebastian ignored this and carried on dragging her out of the room, pulling at her hair while she kicked and punched him. The sounds of Lily's screams and Lysander's shouting and cursing filled the air. Sebastian pulled the girl out of the room and locked the door behind him. Lysander flew over to the old, oak door and banged it, tried to kick it down and pushed his whole weight against it, but it did not budge. "Lily! LILY!" He screamed, tears streaming down his face.

"Lysander…" Lorcan managed to say, barely making a sound. Lysander turned to face his twin. "Take…take care of Lily."

Lysander simply nodded, and tried kicking down the door again. He was desperate – he was shouting so loud he'd given himself a headache, but his heart-wrenching sobbing was nowhere near as loud as Lily's screams, which could be hear from above them…

* * *

><p><em><strong>You're welcome for that EXTRA-LONG CHAPTER!<strong>_

_**Ok, so you see that little button at the bottom? It's like…blue or something :S … yeah, it says 'Review' on it…yeah…oh, you see it, do you?**_

_**Click on it :P oh and, at the end of this review…**_

_**Comment on how you're liking Rose so far**_

_**Tell me your superhero name (your favourite colour + your favourite animal ;D) Mine is The Razzmatazz Anteater (HAHA!)**_

_**Tell me what country you live in**_

_**Uh…favourite food? Haha, that's all for now :)**_

_**Thanks everyone, love y'all :'D**_


	7. Violet

_**Hey guys, so for those of you I didn't tell, I changed the name of this fic, so don't be weirded out if you get a story update from a story you haven't even read! By the way, if you wanna know what all the characters in THIS story look like, check out the links in my profile. They're awesome, I especially like my Albus, Rose and Sebastian ;) hehe.**_

_**Extra super mega special thanks to LOWI (check her out ;D) for helping me with the name and…yeah. Enjoy ;)**_

**Chapter Seven – Violet**

"Lysander, stop, it's no use!" Rose shrieked, tears streaming down her face also.

"She's right…" a voice croaked. Somebody emerged from the darkness in the corner of the room; Scorpius Malfoy – looking pale, brittle and extremely weak. His white-blonde hair was dirty and there were cuts and blotches all over his face and what was exposed of his skin. His sleeves were rolled up, and there was a huge, circular gash in the middle of his right arm, obviously a fresh wound due to the fact that blood was still seeping out of it. Rose – who hadn't seen him since their Hogwarts days – gasped at the sight of him. "It's no use, Lysander. The longer…" Scorpius paused and grimaced in pain, "the longer you keep doing that, the longer he'll keep torturing her."

Scorpius fell to his knees, coughing. Hesitantly, Rose walked over to him and knelt down beside him. Grey-blue met turquoise-blue as the two looked at each other. After a few seconds of silence, Rose broke it. "This…this might sting a little." She placed her hand on his arm and he hissed in pain, almost yanking it away. She could see it was hurting him, so held his hand instead. "Just relax your arm."

With her spare hand, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small bottle. "Essence of Dittany. I picked this up before we Apparated here. Just in case," she muttered, pretty much to herself. The content of the tiny vial was a brownish liquid. She tipped the bottle a little over Scorpius' wound and let three drops pour out of it. As it hit the skin, Scorpius gripped her hand tightly and gave a tiny gasp at the stinging sensation. Almost instantly, a new layer of flesh grew over the wound and all that was left were a few scratches on his newly-grown skin.

Scorpius looked up at her and tried to speak, but the words never left him. It was as if he was mesmerised by her. This wasn't the awkward, bookworm he used to know. Everything about her was perfect; her eyes, so blue that they made the seas and the skies look grey; her lips, so perfectly oval-shaped that there was no small dint in the middle of the upper one; her skin, so soft it made angel's wings look rock-hard.

Rose wanted to say something, but found that she couldn't. His icy-blonde hair looked cotton soft, the light from the fire gleaming off it. It fell into his tempestuously grey-blue eyes. His skin – she could see – under all the bruises and cuts, was so pale it was almost pure. "Thank you, Rose," he whispered softly. She looked down and saw that her hand was still above his, and moved it away quickly.

"You're welcome…Scorpius," she muttered awkwardly. This first-name basis thing was new to her – she'd never called him anything other than 'Malfoy', though she could now see that he had most definitely changed. Rose wiped away the tears that had fell whilst Lily's screams echoed through the room, and noticed that finally, after what seemed like forever, had stopped. "What was that anyway? That cut?"

"Not a cut…" Scorpius breathed, "A bite…"

"Who –"

There was suddenly a huge bang and the door flew open. In ran Lily, who then shoved the door closed and then pressed all her weight against it. There was no visible damage done to her, and she was not crying. In fact, apart from the fact that her eyes were rimmed with red and she was out of breath. Lysander ran towards her with such a speed it was practically inhuman. He grabbed both her hands. "Lily, are you alright? What happened? What did he do to you?" He babbled, barely giving her time to answer the questions. "Where is he?"

"I'm fine, Lysander!" She replied irritably. "And nothing happened."

"Lily!" Rose squealed, before shifting away from Scorpius – whom she was sitting next to – and ran towards her cousin, enveloping her in a hug. Lily hugged Rose back, and Lorcan – although it thoroughly pained him – got to his feet. Lily, looking over Rose's shoulder, gave Lorcan a weak smile. "I was so worried about you," Rose mumbled, and finally pulled away from her cousin.

Lily slowly walked towards Lorcan. "Lorcan, what…what did he _do_ to you?"

Lorcan flashed a fake smile, trying to cover up his pain. "Nothing, I'm fine, Lils." She reached her hand up to his shoulder and he hissed in pain, and gave a shaky breath. He clutched a hand against his abdomen, his breaths becoming short and rapid. Lily's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and worry, and then…

And then Lorcan Scamander fainted in her arms…

* * *

><p>He still had a pulse, so Lorcan was definitely still alive.<p>

Rose had unbuttoned what was left of his shirt and inspected him as soon as Lily laid him down after he fainted. "He's got a few fractured ribs and his skull and major injuries to his humerus, ulna, and in his legs he's suffered minor injuries to his femur and metatarsal. There are also some severe burns on his face, shoulder blades and chest, not to mention a few bites just look Scorpius'," she muttered, pretty much to herself, kneeling down beside Lorcan, while Scorpius, Lily and Lorcan stood around her. "If Sebastian didn't use magic, it looks like he was punched multiple times in the ribs and skull, tried to protect himself with his arms – but got them injured as well – and judging by the injuries in his legs I'd say he was kicked a couple of times as well…But if he did use magic…I suppose that totally different."

"And the burns?" Lysander asked.

"I'm not sure…it'll take him a few weeks to get better – "

Rose's sentence was cut off by the loud banging of the door slamming against the wall. In walked Sebastian, his hair a mess – as if he'd been running his hands through it – and his violet eyes violent and aggressive. Everyone whipped their heads around to look at him, and Scorpius and Lily began shaking with fear. Lysander and Rose, however, had no idea what to expect, but were still scared all the same.

Sebastian's lips curled into an evil smile. "Who's next?" He asked softly.

Rose's heartbeat grew faster and louder, thumping against her chest and threatening to burst, as Sebastian walked towards her. He twirled a strand of her hair through his fingers, looking straight into her eyes. She tried to control her breathing, but she was too scared. She laced her fingers through Lysander's as he came closer to her. "How about you, beautiful?" His voice was soft, smooth and eloquent.

Rose didn't reply, trying to look anywhere but into his eyes. The violet irises were dangerous and seemed to bore a hole right through her. Sebastian grabbed her chin and tilted her face of until she was forced to look at him. "You will look at me when I am talking to you…is that clear?"

He circled her, reaching her back and whispering into her ear from behind her, his breath cold against her skin. He put his hands on her shoulders, and his skin was ice-cold.

Again, she remained silent, her grip on Lysander's hand increasing. "Not going to talk, are we? Hmm…I'm sure I can fix that," he whispered into her ear, still playing with her hair. "Albus!" He called, finally letting go of her. Rose let out a deep breath as Sebastian walked towards the door.

_Albus…no_, she thought, _it couldn't be, it just couldn't…_

Sebastian emerged again, a smirk on his lips, followed by a black haired, green eyed boy who looked more muscled than he had ever looked, and on his face there was a worried, shocked look.

"_Rose_?" he mouthed, his eyes widening.

"Albus…why don't you take care of our…guest?" Sebastian said, with a wink.

"No!" Scorpius shouted from the other side of the room. "No…I'll…I'll take her place," he volunteered. He genuinely looked scared for her – which was something she'd never seen before. Back in her Hogwarts days, Scorpius Malfoy had been the most confident, cool, collected guy to ever walk the halls. Probably.

"No…you shall do no such thing." Sebastian stated. "Albus…do what you must."

Rose shook her head at her cousin, while he returned the petrified look and slid his wand out of his back pocket. He extended his wand-arm out in her direction. "I'm sorry, Rosie…"

"Albus, no!" Rose shouted.

And then, as Albus flicked his wand, everything went black…

* * *

><p><em><strong>So how was that guys? Let me know.<strong>_

_**Oh and uh...I got a bone to pick with some of you...**_

_**Those of you who put this story on your alert list, please review! It really helps me write...I want to hear what you think of the plot and the way I've developed the characters (if I have, that is ;P) So go on, just take like...thirty seconds to write me a review. It was also really interesting to see where all of you come from!**_

_**Again, SUPER THANKS TO LOWI!**_

_**At the end of the review, tell me what your favourite song is and...the weirdest thing you've ever done ;)**_

_**THANKS AGAIN, GUYS!**_

**_PEACE XD (did I really just say that? :L)_**


	8. Ripper

_**Hey guys! So, fast update, huh? ;) I really hope you're liking this story, and let me know if you are or not, cause that would be really awesome! How are liking the characters? Especially Sebastian, if you want to see a picture of how I imagined him, go to my profile and find the second URL for the 'Sebastian' section. I hope you like it ;)**_

_**So yeah, review!**_

**Chapter Eight – Ripper**

"Wake up, Rose," she heard a soft voice say. "Rosie, wake up."

Rose woke up to feel her body rising and falling as someone carried her down a dark corridor. She blinked a few times and looked up, trying to decipher who it was that was carrying her. Whoever it was, their arms – wrapped around her, keeping her from falling – were strong and muscular, and fit around her body perfectly. "Lysander?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Yes?" He replied. Suddenly Lysander's pitch-black hair and ice-blue eyes came into view as he smiled gently down at her.

"What happened?" She muttered, nestling her head into his chest and closing her eyes again.

Lysander hesitated to answer. "Maybe you should wait until later to find out – it might shock you a little, Rosie," he whispered, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

He frowned inwardly, confused as to what he was doing. He didn't know why he just kissed her, or why his heart had most definitely skipped a beat at the short encounter…all he knew was he didn't want to let go of her. And he didn't know why.

Rose's eyes shot open as soon as his lips touched her skin. She looked up into his icy blue eyes and shuffled a little. Her heart skipped a beat, and although she had, in fact, been waiting for a moment like this since she returned to Drayton Falls, she said, "You can put me down now."

"Not yet, you aren't strong enough to walk by yourself, Rosie." He said firmly, staring right back at her. Her eyes sparkled in a burning way that was sweeter than heaven and hotter than hell.

"I'm fine, Lysander, I can walk," Rose said, smiling.

Rose saw Lysander hesitate. "Fine but…but stay close to me. Where we're going, it's…it's dangerous Rosie. Promise you won't let go of me?"

Rose nodded nervously, and Lysander set her back down on the ground and she stood up straight, while he put an arm around her shoulder. She reached up and laced her fingers through his as they walked side by side. After a while, she rested her head on his shoulder. Lysander gave an, almost inaudible, sharp intake of breath.

"Don't do that, Rosie," Lysander muttered.

"Why not?"

"Because…because I…I'm supposed to be in love with Lily but…but I think I have feelings for _you_. And I don't know why." Lysander swallowed. "I just feel like…like there's nothing between me and Lily any more, but with you, it's…different."

Rose, completely flabbergasted, simply stared right at him. "Really?"

"Yes. And I don't know why." Lysander muttered, looking at the floor.

Rose's heart broke into tiny pieces as he said that. She _did_ know why. She _did_ know why there was nothing between him and Lily any more. And she just couldn't keep it from him – he deserved to know. Everybody just took advantage of him; he was always left hurt and confused, and she wouldn't let that happen this time.

"Lysander…I _do _know why."

His head snapped up. "What?"

"I know why there's nothing between you and Lily anymore…She tricked you Lysander. She tricked you into thinking you loved her, so that she could get the Scamander ring from you. She only did it because of what happened between you two and Lorcan in your sixth year – she didn't want to put you through that again, so she did it so that she wouldn't hurt you, and by the time she figured out that Scorpius had the ring, she was just…in too deep, I suppose," Rose had tears pricking in her eyes.

Lysander felt as if a great heavy weight had been lifted off him. He hadn't a clue why, but he felt almost…relieved. All those years thinking he'd loved Lily had merely given him grief, sorrow and pain. He felt cleansed, like Lily had been dragging him down deeper and deeper into a never-ending abyss, and now she had let go

"She never loved me?" He whispered. "And I never loved her?"

Rose took a deep breath. "I'm really sorry Lysander." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. "She told me not to tell you, but…I couldn't just keep it from you like that." Rose sighed.

"I don't love her…"

"You OK?"

There were a few silent moments before he returned the hug. His arms fit perfectly around her, like they were two flawless pieces to a jigsaw puzzle. "Yeah, I'm OK."

Ending it way too quickly for Lysander's liking, she pulled away and ended the hug. "You aren't upset that you just found out that your Lily, your long-term girlfriend, has never loved you?"

"No, because…" Lysander breathed, slowly closing the gap between them, leaning forward until their foreheads were touching, "because I think I'm falling in love with _you_." He leaned in closer, their lips almost touching, and then…

And then a deafening bang split the pair apart. The double doors to the corridor entrance burst open, and Sebastian stood there, his violet eyes looking dark and dangerous. It was as if he had Apparated there, but you could see him whizz over to the other side of the corridor with such a speed it was almost impossible. "So this is where the two of you have been hiding, hmm?" He purred, his arms strained across his chest as he stood in front of Lysander and Rose. "Been having a nice time, have we?" Sebastian circled Rose and reached the back of her once again. He moved her bright red hair away from her neck and leaned in closer. He took a deep breath, like he was inhaling, his ice-cold fingers sending shivers down her spine as he made contact with her warm skin. He leaned in closer still, and suddenly Rose could feel nothing but pain. Sebastian sank his teeth into her flesh and covered her mouth with his hand, while with the other hand, he clicked in Lysander's direction, and suddenly his hands were bound to the wall with invisible chains.

Pain infiltrated Rose's entire body and the two small holes where his fangs had penetrated her skin stung with an unbearable pain. He sucked at the wound and Rose started to become lightheaded, the agonizing pain the only thing keeping her from passing out. She kicked, scratched and punched, but to no avail.

"Now I could compel you to behave…but a real ripper enjoys the struggle…" He let go of her and pushed her backwards with seemingly no force, but Rose went tumbling through the air, slamming into the double doors at the foot of the corridor. Sebastian turned to face Lysander, clicked his finger again and Lysander's arms fell from the invisible chains that bound him to the wall, but in a flash, Sebastian had sank his fangs into Lysander's neck…

"Stop!" Someone called out.

As if he had appeared from nowhere, Albus Potter marched up to Sebastian and pushed him away from Lysander. "I'll take care of these two."

Sebastian glared at Albus. "Very well," he sneered, "But make sure I can hear their screams of pain…"

* * *

><p>"Here, put these on your wounds, they'll make you better," Albus muttered, handing both Rose and Lysander a cream-white patch. They both stuck them on top of their wounds and looked at Albus, expecting an explanation.<p>

"Albus why are you here?" Lysander asked bluntly.

"It's a long story…" Albus shrugged.

Rose looked nervously at Lysander, who glanced back at her and then looked back at Albus. "I'm pretty sure we've got the time."

Albus hesitated. "Alright, fine," he took a deep breath, "After we all left Hogwarts, I left Drayton Falls, fed up with my life, wanting something more. I ran into Sebastian in the woods, and, being a vampire, he almost bit me, but we made a deal. But Sebastian isn't just a vampire – he's a hybrid – he's half-werewolf, too. You guys really made a mistake coming here – Sebastian is also an Animagus; he can turn into a Jaculi – serpents that live up in dry trees and attack for no particular reason, but for the thrill of killing. Anyway, he promised he wouldn't kill me if I became his blood donor. In return, he'd give me powers like his, inhuman speed, strength…"

"So Sebastian's a vampire…and a wolf? Who uses you for blood?" Lysander asked.

"Look, I was stupid, alright? I didn't know what I was getting myself into."

"Carry on." Rose said.

"Anyway, I agreed. And ever since I met him, he'd been looking for the Scamander ring after hearing what it could do. The Wizarding world used to be split into two very large districts. Sebastian was born in 1854, and his father was the King of one of the districts at the time. When he was fourteen, Sebastian killed his own dad, thinking that he'd get the throne, but then, his mother remarried. And when she remarried – she married a Scamander, and the two had a child – Lysander's great-great-great-grandad, and he got the throne, but Lysander isn't royal because the man that Sebastian's mother married wasn't royal, either. That's how Sebastian first heard of the Scamander ring. Sebastian attacked Scamander Manor looking for it, but he couldn't find it anywhere.

Then, when he met me, I promised I'd help him get it. I accidentally let slip that Lily was dating Lorcan, and he captured her, saying he'd kill her if she didn't get it, but by that time, Scorpius had the ring and had left. Since then, he's been trying to get it, and every time he comes close, something gets in the way and –"

"YOU!" A voice roared. Scorpius burst into the room – hesitantly followed by Lorcan and Lily, who were holding hands – and pounced on Albus, flooring him and punching him multiple times in face and stomach. Albus rolled him over and punched back, blood staining each of their faces. It carried on like that until there was a deafening roar and the wooden door collapsed into tiny pieces of oak as someone – or something – banged against it. Rose and Lily screamed as they saw what was lurking behind the door; stood in front of them was a huge, shaggy-haired dog – no, _wolf_. Its fur was dirty-brown, and it had violet eyes, the colour of which were the exact same shade as Sebastian's.

The wolf roared again, a deafening sound that tore through the eerie silence of the room, revealing it's razor-sharp teeth. The wolf padded into the room looking at each and every one of them, and then shook it's head from side to side, and in a flash, Sebastian was stood there in its place, looking completely murderous.

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wand, pointing it at Scorpius, who stood up slowly. "Albus…I thought I told you to sort this lot out…"

And then Scorpius made a big mistake…"Well he wasn't doing anything– "

"_Avada Kedavra_!" There was a flash of bright green light, and Scorpius tubled through the air, and…

And then Scorpius Malfoy moved no more…

_**HEY! So, I'm soooo sorry for that cliffhanger, I hope you don't hate me for it! But, I want you to think – think about the Scamander ring that Scorpius is wearing and what it can do – do you think that Scorpius is really dead or not? Let me know in a review!**_

_**So guys...I have to make a confession...I don't really think this story's getting enough feedback, so if you have friends (or even just people you PM on FF), let 'em know about my story, you know? Thanks, guys :)**_

_**I won't be uploading till I get at least FIVE reviews, so yeah…**_

_**Review if you wanna find out what happens ;)**_


	9. Insanity

_**So hi! I hope you like this chapter, it took me ages (like...ages) to write so I hope you like it. Please review!**_

**Chapter Nine - Insanity**

Rose, Lysander, Lily, Albus and Lorcan all stood there, staring at Scorpius' unmoving body, their hearts pounding equally as fast. Rose let out a shaky breath as Lysander bolted towards Scorpius, murmuring some inaudible words. "No, no, Scorpius, stay with me, Scorp."

But he remained still.

"I hope that taught you all to speak only when spoken to," Sebastian said softly. He looked at Rose, "Pity, too…he'd developed such an _interest _for you."

Rose, still staring at Scorpius, barely took notice to the words Sebastian was saying. His attention turned to Albus, "I know the ring is in here somewhere. Find it and bring it to me, along with whoever has it, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," Albus said automatically, as if he was a robot that was programmed to agree with everything Sebastian said.

"Oh, and this time," Sebastian hissed, "try not to mess things up."

Albus' hand clenched, as if he was trying to hold back a punch, but nodded, while Sebastian left the room, slamming the door behind him. Rose ran over to her cousin so fast it looked as if she was flying and started punching him repeatedly as hard as she could. "Albus! Why did you let him do that? You let him kill an innocent person! You're the only who could've stopped him Albus, and you didn't even try!" she screamed.

Albus didn't flinch once as Rose's fist made contact with him. "Rose, stop," Lysander said, moving away from Scorpius.

"What? _What_? Lysander you just saw your best friend get killed!"

"Rose, listen to me –"

Rose made to punch him too, but his own hand stopped hers before it could make contact with his jaw. "Listen, Scorpius is _not_ –"

There was a sudden cough and a gasp, interrupting Lysander. Everyone whirled around and saw Scorpius's eyelids flutter open. His breaths were fast and heavy, but still – they were breaths. Rose dashed back over and knelt down beside him, moving his hair out of his eyes.

"Scorpius, I thought…I thought you were dead!" She sobbed. This was all getting way too much for her. "How – how did you…? Why aren't you dead?"

He shook his head. "I'm not ready to give up yet."

"Why not? Don't you just feel like death is an easier option that this? Because I sure do," she said, tears streaming down her face.

"Don't talk like that Rose," Scorpius said gently, running his fingers through her copper curls, "It doesn't matter why I'm not dead, but you have to promise me that you won't give up Rosie. I may not know you very well, Rosie, but I know you're a fighter. Promise me that whatever happens, you won't stop fighting?"

She nodded, "I promise…"

There was a sudden bang as the door slammed. Rose looked around, trying to figure out who had left. Lorcan was still stood to one side with Lily, Scorpius was right in front of her, but no Albus…

* * *

><p>"Alright, come on…" Lysander whispered, holding the door open while Lily, Lorcan, Scorpius and Rose tiptoed out of the room in which they were being held hostage. He carefully and silently closed the door behind him as the five of them slowly sneaked down a darkened hallway.<p>

The quintet were about to creep down a long, metal, spiralling staircase when the torches on either side of the hallway were lit, seemingly by magic, casting weird shadows on the walls. In the blink of an eye, Sebastian was stood in front of them, the anger in his eyes mirroring the incandescent torch fire.

"_You_!" Sebastian snarled with a murderous look upon his face. He was staring directly at Scorpius, who didn't flinch. "I knew you had it. You just seem like the sneaky, cocky type," Sebastian circled Scorpius. "We can either do this the easy way, or the hard way…what'll it be?"

Scorpius didn't answer.

"In fact, I have a better idea. You three," he said, pointing at Lysander, Rose and Scorpius, "come with me."

Sebastian led them down the spiral staircase and through a series of meandering corridors, and then outside into a huge courtyard, that led to quite a large forest. "Don't bother trying to Apparate out of here. It will not work." Sebastian said bluntly. "If you can get through that forest, right to the other side…I'll let you go. All of you. But, you are not allowed to work together…you will all go in alone. You have until tomorrow to prepare. And believe me – it is not as easy as it seems…"

Rose stared at the trees and vines that made up the forest. It greatly reminded her of the Forbidden Forest back at Hogwarts; it had an identical cloud of permanent fog hanging over it and a chilly darkness that sent shivers down her spine.

Something told her that the forest wouldn't be full of butterflies and unicorns…

* * *

><p>The next day, Rose, Scorpius and Lysander occupied one room, waiting to be called out by Sebastian. Lysander was pacing the length of the room, while Scorpius and Rose sat on some chairs in the corner. Rose leaned her head against Scorpius' shoulder, tears slowly dripping from her eyes onto his clothes. "I hate him so much, Scorpius," she cried, her head still leaning against his shoulder.<p>

"I know," he whispered, rocking her back and forth, "I know."

"Why is he doing this?"

"I'm not sure, Rosie. Some people will…do whatever they need to, to get what they want…" Lysander stopped pacing for a moment and the two glanced at each other. "I would know."

Rose sat up straight, sniffing. "What?"

Scorpius twisted the Scamander ring around his finger, shaking his head. "Rosie, that's another story for another day. Right now we need to concentrate on how we are going to get through this," he said. It amazed her; the way he talked – so eloquently and mellifluously, even though he was probably shaking with fear like the rest of them were.

"Lysander…come with me." Sebastian hissed. Rose stood up as Lysander began to tremble, stroking his face with her hand.

"You'll be fine, Sander," she said softly. He didn't reply, and instead his lips came crashing down on hers, and she kissed him back. After a few moments, she broke the kiss and glanced at Scorpius, who was looking at her almost…longingly. "You always are."

* * *

><p>Scorpius was left till last, and he was pretty sure he knew why.<p>

"So you've had the Scamander ring this whole time, and yet you didn't bother telling me?"

"Why would I?" he snapped.

"To keep yourself from getting killed."

Sebastian cackled coldly and placed and arm around Scorpius' shoulder, leading him out of the door. "Believe me, by the time I've finished with you, you'll be insane at the very least. Have fun." Sebastian led him deeper into the forest, and then, just like that, he disappeared.

Scorpius, shivering, stomped over leaved, vines and branches, making his way through the forest. He was freezing cold, and he had no idea what to expect. "_Scorpius…_" someone said. Scorpius whirled round to find the voice, hoping it was either Lysander or Rose, even though the voice was too low to belong to either of them. It was almost corporeal.

"_Scorpius…_" he looked around again, and there, right before him, stood his father.

Draco Malfoy looked exactly how he'd looked when he'd died, apart from his eyes. The stormy grey irises had been replaced with charcoal-black ones, so that it looked like his pupil and iris were just one black circle. Scorpius's heart pounded against his chest, and he found that he was barely even able to breathe, let alone speak or move. "No…no…you're dead."

"_Scorpius…_"

This time the voice was higher, yet equally familiar. He looked to his right, and Astoria Malfoy stood, looking as beautiful as she always had been, her brunette hair flowing around her shoulders. Her eyes were also simply just black circles.

Scorpius outstretched one of his arms and made to touch his mother's hair. It felt soft and silky, as it had always been. Suddenly a shooting pain penetrated his head, causing him to keel over. "Argh…" he hissed in pain, rubbing his temples. His breaths quickened as hee began to panic, not knowing what to do. He shook his head, mustered up as much energy as possible, and ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction, his heart threatening to burst, adrenaline pumping through him as if it was being injected into him with a needle.

Suddenly he stumbled, falling onto the undergrowth of the forest. He looked up, gasping for breath, and his eyes fell upon something completely heart wrenching. To his left lay his mother's and father's dead bodies, charred and blemished from the fire that had destroyed his home. To his right was a seven-foot, brown, sludgy, one-eyed monster he used to have nightmares about as a child. It had no legs, but glided across the ground as if it was flying. It's one eye was bright red, and it had razor-sharp fangs. Directly in front of him stood Lysander and Rose, their eyes identical to his parents'. Lysander had his arms around her waist, and Rose had hers around his neck. Rose stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, and Scorpius felt his heart almost being ripped out of his chest with bare hands. He was surrounded. He remembered the words he had said to Rose, trying to apply it to his situation…"_Promise me you'll keep fighting…_"

But Scorpius wasn't sure how much longer he could compete in battle.

* * *

><p>Lysander crept through the many trees, not sure what to expect. He'd whirl around at the slightest snap of a twig or at the tiniest flap of a leaf. He'd be reduced to insanity by the time he'd finished, he knew it. "<em>Lysander<em>…" Lily was stood in front of him, her eyes simply black circles. "How does it feel being second best all the time, Sander?" she smirked.

"Shut up…"

"Even now. It's obvious that Rose loves Scorpius more than she loves _you_."

"_Shut up_!" He yelled, and as his voice ripped through the silence, a rumble of thunder sounded and there was a clap of illuminating lightning. Torrents of rain began to pour down, slashing a path through the vines and trees of the canopy above him.

"It's true…" a voice from behind him said. He refused to turn around, even though he knew who it was.

"I do love him more. You should just accept it, Lysander…"

He tried his best to refuse answering, he really did, but he just had to…"I'll never accept it. For as long as I live she will never be his…"

* * *

><p>Rose's sobs tore through the air, tears streaming down her face, her heart and head pounding. Her legs began to shake and she wasn't sure how long she could keep walking for. She had tried to Apparate multiple times, but to no avail. She didn't know how long she'd been in there for, whether it was seconds or centuries, but she knew she'd faint if she didn't sit down soon. She collapsed against a large log, breathing heavily, her face buried in her hands. Everything was silent apart from the sound of a few birds and crickets chirping.<p>

"Rose."

Her head snapped up and she saw Scorpius sat next to her. She gasped – his eyes had gone from storm-grey to pitch-black. "S-Scorpius…" she said, her voice wobbling. She moved away from him slightly and tried to get up, but he grabbed her arm and stopped her from moving.

"Don't be scared, Rosie," he whispered, leaning in closer to her. His breath tickled her skin and sent shivers flowing through her body, "I won't hurt you…" He leaned in closer still, and his lips brushed hers. Ecstasy pulsed through her as he stroked her hair. She leaned away, realising what she was doing, and he frowned.

"Don't be like that Rosie," there was no expression on his face, which scared her. He looked totally blank. He leaned in again, and Rose sprung to her feet, running as fast as she could. Scorpius didn't follow, but instead, laughed to himself.

When she finally stopped, she saw Scorpius again. This time, he wasn't alone…

He was stood close to a girl that Rose recognized from the news. Stacey Sherwood, whose body – mutilated – had been found in a forest close to home. The two were quite close together, and Scorpius placed his hands on her shoulders. There was a deafening crack and the girl's body went stiff. There was another crack, and then she fell to the floor, blood spurting from every limb, veins and arteries sticking out of her neck and wrists.

She gasped. Scorpius Malfoy was the reason that _that _girl was dead. Scorpius Malfoy was a killer…

* * *

><p><em><strong>YO! So how was that guys? Was it good? Bad? OK?<strong>_

_**LET ME KNOW, WILL YA? Do you KNOW how long it took me to do that? No? OK.**_

_**So yeah and if any of you have Twitter, follow me ;D IAmDraco**_

_**I'll follow back if you reviewwwww… ;)**_


	10. Blaze

_**HEY GUYS! For some odd, unknown reason, I am extremely happy!**_

_**Which makes no sense, 'cause I totally did **** on my last science test. But, yesterday is history right? Right? K.**_

_**I understand. That was lame, wasn't it? Yeah.**_

_**Anyway, I thought I'd tell you guys that I am officially on Tumblr. The link to my page will be posted in my profile so make sure you take a look. Also, I thought I'd let you know, that when this story is finished, I've decided to do a prequel about how Sebastian became a vampire and how Albus joins Sebastian and everything, so there's some good news!**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to When The Sun Goes Down, because I was just starting to give up on this story, but then when she reviewed, it made me literally jump on my computer and start writing, so thank you :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten – Blaze<strong>

Rose fell to her knees, her heart beating so fast and so loud that she was surprised it wasn't echoing over the forest. Her sobs did, though, as tears ran down her face and onto her fingers while she cupped her face. The tears stopped falling as she heard the leaves next to her crunch and then become silence. She was rooted to the spot and didn't dare look up until a cold hand was pressed against hers, and moved her own hand away from her face. He barely touched her, but it sent electricity through her body, and she just knew who it was; Scorpius.

She wrenched her hand away from his and barely held in a scream. This time, his eyes were normal – tempestuous, grey and mysterious. "You…" she swallowed, her voice barely comprehendible, "stay away from me."

He frowned in confusion. "Rosie, what…what the hell are you _talking _about?"

"Don't act innocent!" She shrieked. He took her hand again and she tried to jerk it away, but he held on. "I know what you did – that, that girl that you – that girl that you –" she was becoming hysterical now – she could barely speak and her sentences were interrupted by short gasps as she tried to calm her breathing, "– that girl you killed!"

All confusion left the blonde's face and it was replaced with apprehension and fright. "Stacey…" he breathed, still holding onto Rose's hand, "Rose I didn't mean to –"

"Let go of me!" She screamed, the four words echoing around the forest.

"Rose!" He shouted, his voice so violent that her eyes became wide with fear. She seemed to stop breathing for a moment, and Scorpius had never wanted to take words back, and never so fast, until now. "Don't do this Rose," he said dangerously.

"You killed her! And…and you didn't even think twice about it! _Let go_, let _go_ of me Scorpius!"

"Not until you listen to everything I have to say." He was so calm that it scared her. She didn't want to listen, all she wanted to do was get away from him as soon as she possibly could. "I have an excuse for everything that happened."

"What?" She spat, "What's your excuse? That you wanted your parents back? That you were willing to risk your own and others' lives to bring them back? That's right – Lysander told me everything. He told me how you came back to life after Sebastian killed you. He told me what really happened when that girl Stacey died that night. What's dead should stay dead, Scorpius!"

"You're right. And I have realised that now."

"You made me think you'd changed. You made me think you were a good person, when really you were _murdering_ people. You're the reason that Lysander is in this mess, and it's because of you that he's so cut up about everything. You were like his brother, and then you just betrayed him! You _kissed_ me, you deceived me Scorpius!

"Kissed you? I didn't kiss you, Rose."

Rose narrowed her eyes. "You did. Don't act like nothing happened, Scorpius."

Scorpius shook his head. "He's doing things to us. Sebastian. He's making us do things, and…the sooner we get out of here the better. Come on, Rose."

"Don't touch me! I'm not going anywhere with you!" She pulled and kicked and scratched as he dragged her along but he did so effortlessly, ignoring her constant demands for him to let go of her.

Suddenly he span around and leaned in close to her. "Rose, I am trying to help you! Albus and Lysander are waiting for us – Al's going to get us out of here, but if you don't stop struggling we'll be stuck in here forever, is that clear?"

She gave a shaky breath, and after a moment's pause, she nodded. "Good," he whispered.

They continued up a grassy bank – Scorpius leading the way, his hand still linked with hers. Albus and Lysander were stood against a particularly large oak tree, waiting for them.

"Good, you're here." Albus said breathlessly, as Lysander enveloped Rose in a hug. She pulled away quickly and shot a glance at Scorpius, who was looking straight back at her. She looked away awkwardly and grabbed her cousin's hand. "Let's go," Albus said.

"I don't think so." A sly voice said from behind. There was suddenly a loud _squelch _as Sebastian plunged a short – but extremely sharp – knife into Albus's back. Albus fell to the floor, rolling down the grassy bank. Rose screamed and ran down the small hill after her wounded cousin. "No, no…no, Albus! Albus!" Tears poured down her face as she saw him wince in pain. Albus had always been the strong one in the family. Never had she seen him so weak.

By now, night had fallen. A blanket of fog hung over the forest, and you could vaguely see the light of the crescent moon shining through it. It was also extremely cold.

Suddenly Rose was flung through the air, her back hitting the tree that Lysander and Albus had been leaning against. Sebastian moved his hand – which was up, his palm in her direction – towards the left and she moved unwillingly. He was controlling her like a puppet. He moved his hand away, and yet she stayed there, struggling to move at all, as if she was bounded to the tree with invisible chains.

Sebastian did the same to Lysander, but on the tree opposite her, so that just he and Scorpius were stood face to face. He gave a smirk as Scorpius glared at him, before moving his right hand in the shape of a circle. As he did so, blazing hot flames grew from the ground so that they were surrounded by crackling fire – a huge inferno that was almost impossible to penetrate or put out. "Hmm…well this seems all too familiar. Now let me think…rich blonde boy – a Malfoy to be exact – lots of fire…" He frowned before he said anything else, and then flashed a smile, "Ah yes – isn't this how your parents were killed?"

Something snapped inside Scorpius. He lunged towards Sebastian, punched him hard in the jaw and he fell to the floor with a thud. The air was hot now – due to the fire – the flames were towering over them like huge turrets, and there was black soot and ash flying everywhere. The flames were blinding and incandescent, and glowed a scorching, sizzling red colour. With fear palpitating through his body and almost paralysing him, he got back to his feet and tried to think of some way to get out. Sebastian also stood up with extreme calmness, brushing himself off, still laughing. "You see, Scorpius, there's something you don't know about your past. In fact, there are a lot of things you don't know. Perhaps, when you find out _just_ how much your dear, dear parents were keeping from you, you'll prefer them to be _dead_."

"I don't understand."

"I wouldn't expect you to. How do you think _I_ know everything about you and your family? Why do you think I know what dear mummy and daddy were keeping from you?"

"What the hell are you _talking_ about?"

Sebastian tutted, laughing evilly. "Now, now, I am not one to rush things. Let's have a little field trip before I explain, shall we?"

Before Scorpius could respond, Sebastian grabbed his arm and Disapparated. The muddy ground was replaced with hard, worn-away stone, as were the flames. They were stood in a huge ruin that had obviously been there for thousands of years. The ceiling and walls were crumbling, and the floor was cobbled stone. Sebastian and Scorpius were stood in one archway, but the entire ruin was made out of hundreds upon hundreds.

"Welcome," Sebastian said, "to the lost city of Petra."

"Why did you bring me here?" Scorpius growled, his eyes dangerous and daring.

"Ah-ah, no need to rush now, is there?" Sebastian said. He walked further into the colossal ruin, then suddenly stopping and kneeling down, reading something. Scorpius tentatively followed and saw what he was reading – two identical tombstones. The first read:

_**Here lies Silena Malfoy (née Castellan)**_

_**Beloved daughter and wife**_

_**1774 – 1793**_

The second read:

_**Here lies Kendra Castellan**_

_**Beloved wife, daughter and sister**_

_**1755 – 1793**_

"Who are they?" Scorpius dared ask, kneeling beside Sebastian. Scorpius gave him a quick sideways glance, and he looked as humane as Scorpius had ever seen him. Hell, there were even _tears_ in his eyes.

"They were my family. Kendra was my wife, Silena my daughter. They died because of me."

"What?"

"The three of us were in Italy visiting Kendra's family when it happened…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>3<strong>__**rd**__** August, 1793**_

_**Italy**_

_Sebastian exhaled slowly, leaning against the wall, relieved to be out of the hot, stuffy room. He was supposed to be enjoying himself, for his only daughter was to be wed tonight, but he just couldn't seem to have any fun. The cold breeze was soothing as it ran through his hair. He could still hear the loud booming music coming from inside. He closed his eyes and the cold night air whipped his face and cooled his body. All was peaceful, until he heard a voice from next to him. "Excuse me?"_

_His eyes snapped open and he stood up straight. "Can I help you?"_

"_Yes…I do not know where I am – I'm lost. I was wondering whether you could help me find my way home?"_

_The girl stood before him was very beautiful. She too had attended the wedding, and she was wearing a crimson-coloured dress. Her black hair fell in ringlets around her shoulders and her bright green eyes sparkled._

"_Of course." He began to walk back towards the building in which his daughter's wedding was located. The girl followed behind him, and what happened next was a complete blur. Suddenly she had him pressed against the cold, stone wall. She leaned in close to him as a set of white, shiny, sharp fangs grew from her teeth. Then there was an unbearable pain coursing through him like an express train as she sank her fangs into his neck. They went past skin, past flesh, past bone and past sinew as they penetrated him…_

* * *

><p><em>Impulsively, Sebastian walked down the cobbled street, shoving away anybody who crossed his path. He reached Silena's, his daughter's, new home whom she now shared with her husband. Whom she now shared with a <em>Malfoy_._

_He knocked on the wooden door loudly. Silena answered with a confused expression. "What is the matter, father?"_

"_I had to make sure you were alright. Where is that husband of yours?"_

_Silena smiled. "He is inside. Come in." She enveloped her father in a hug and suddenly, the smell of blood hit him like a ton of bricks. It clouded all of his senses. It was all he wanted – he couldn't think of anything else._

_Without realising what he was doing, Sebastian – with his newly grown fangs – bit into her neck and drank. He ignored her screams of terror and pain, the taste of blood almost turning him insane. It tasted like nothing he'd ever experienced before – so heavenly, so delicious, so…perfect._

_He let her go, blood surrounding his mouth and staining his teeth. She fell to the floor with a thud, and he looked her, horrified by what he had done to his own daughter._

_Then, he fled._

* * *

><p>"Her mother experienced a similar ending that same night." Sebastian said.<p>

"What does this have to do with me?"

Sebastian sighed and got to his feet. "You see, when my daughter married, she…she married a Malfoy. And he just stood there, not trying to help her. He just ran away. Just ran. My daughter died because of him. He could have stopped me. But he did not. Which is why I have hated your family ever since."

"Well, I am truly sorry, but –"

"Don't be sorry – my family suffered the same unfortunate fate as yours did…That's right, Scorpius…" The next few words stunned him like nothing ever had…

"_I_ killed your parents. _I_ started the blaze that ruined your home. _I'm_ the reason your parents are _dead_."

* * *

><p><em><strong>LIKE OMG RIGHT?<strong>_

_**Heheheh. I can't believe I like…JUST thought of that. I wasn't even gonna put that bit it! Anyway I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I think there will be a few more chapters after this one, and then I'll start the prequel.**_

_**Speaking of which, what do you think the prequel should be called? I honestly have no idea what to call it but it will be more about how Sebastian turns into what he is today, and Albus even joined him in the first place. So, if you have any ideas – even if you think they're stupid – let me know ;)**_

_**Again, thanks to When The Sun Goes Down. I hope YOU enjoyed this chapter. (:**_

_**Review! PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE?**_


	11. Demon

**Chapter Eleven – Demon**

Scorpius felt a sharp pain shoot though his chest like he'd just been shot. "Liar." Scorpius spat.

"But am I?" Sebastian smirked. A gust of wind through his black hair and his violet eyes looked dangerous yet amused. "How can you be so sure?"

Scorpius' heart was racing at a pace so fast he could barely take it. His breaths were short and quick. He reached for his wand in his pocket and gripped it firmly, pointing directly at Sebastian. "Now, now, Scorpius. Let's not be too…_hasty_. You see, there's so much you don't understand. You're so young. And when you've lived as long as I have…you learn that sometimes, to get what you want, you have to get some blood on your hands."

"Avada –"

Scorpius would've finished the spell, had he not been cut off by Sebastian's shrill laughter. "Do you really think a spell like that can kill _me_? Or have you forgotten what I am?"

Scorpius started to shake as fear consumed him, swallowing him whole. "You're a monster. You've almost killed me half a dozen times." He whispered, his voice shaking. "How could I forget that?"

Sebastian's eyes changed then. From stunning violet they materialised into a bloodthirsty, hungry, bright and piercing red. The rest of his features, his porcelain skin and black hair, stayed exactly the same, but seemed to look even more dangerous than ever. His lips stretched into a evil grin, revealing two knife-sharp, white fangs. "Then join me, Scorpius." Sebastian walked towards him slowly, closing in on him. "Join me like your friend Albus did. Join me and together we'll be _unbeatable_ –"

There was a loud crack as Scorpius' fist came into contact with Sebastian's jaw, sending him tumbling to the ground. "I'll never join you. _Never_." Sebastian got back to his feet and made a dash towards Scorpius as he attempted to Disapparate. Sebastian grabbed Scorpius' throat and pushed him into the wall directly behind him, sending jagged and uneven rocks into his spine.

"Don't you dare talk to me that way! If it wasn't for me…" Sebastian trailed off, releasing his grip on Scorpius. His eyes turned violet again, and then black, and they looked sort of glazed over. He twitched once, and then again, and Scorpius could detect an almost disappointed look in his eyes.

"What?"

"If it wasn't for me…you wouldn't be alive right now. You'd be dead…"

"What are you _talking_ about?" Scorpius choked. "How many times have you tried to kill me since you set eyes on me?

Sebastian fell to his knees and buried his head in his hands, as if he was fighting back tears. Scorpius was almost rooted to the spot with terror. Almost without realising he was doing it, he Disapparated.

He reappeared at the edge of the forest outside Sebastian's home. He was alone, or so he thought.

"Scorpius?" A familiar voice said from behind him. He turned around to see Rose stood in front of him. Suddenly she flung her arms around him and gave him one of the tightest hugs he'd ever received.

Finally, she pulled away. "What happened?" She asked breathlessly.

A wave of drowsiness came over him and he was struggling to keep his balance. He fell to his knees and then everything turned black…

* * *

><p>"<em>Will he be alright?" The woman asked frantically, craning her neck to see her precious child from outside the hospital room.<em>

"_We're doing everything we can. He is extremely ill, but it shouldn't be a problem."_

"_Can we see him?"_

"_Of course. In you go," the Healer smiled politely._

_The pair entered the white hospital room where the baby was sleeping silently. "Scorpius…" Astoria whispered as she caressed the baby's cheek. _

"_Do you think he'll be alright, Draco?"_

"_He'll be fine…" Draco answered, staring down at Scorpius._

_Astoria turned her attention back to her son. "You'll be OK. I promise…"_

_Suddenly there was a knock at the door and someone entered. Draco breathed a sigh of relief. "Sebastian…thank goodness you're here. Can you help him?"_

_The black haired man, Sebastian, nodded. "Yes, but it'll be tricky."_

_Sebastian placed his hand on the baby's forehead and closed his eyes, muttering something to himself. All of a sudden, Sebastian's fingertips began to glow a bright, yellowish-orange colour. The baby's grey eyes snapped open and Sebastian moved his hand away._

"_There. It is done. He should be fine now."_

* * *

><p>Scorpius awoke from the dream with a start. Panting, he tried to distinguish where he was. He was still in the forest, but there was no sign of Rose, Sebastian, or any of the others.<p>

Scorpius got to his feet and brushed himself off, heading deeper into the forest. A gust of wind blew and it was so strong that it knocked Scorpius over, his ice-blonde hair flying in every direction. Something crept over his hand, and he looked down to see a thick green vine draped over his fingers. He wrenched his hand out of the way and got to his feet, the wind still blowing violently, running in the opposite direction as fast as he could. Vines continued to twist and curl around his feet and legs as he ran.

He wasn't sure how long he'd keep running if it wasn't for the bloodcurdling scream that pierced his ears. The shriek rung in his ears over and over again.

Rose.

On impulse, he raced forwards. There was a crash of thunder above him as night fell and a bolt of white-blue lightning lit up the sky alongside thousands of stars. By the time Scorpius had got to Rose, the sky was dark and ink-black.

Sebastian was stood behind her, one arm around her neck and one around her waist to keep her still. She was kicking and screaming but it did no good. He leaned in closer to her and licked his lips hungrily, and was about to bite her when Scorpius ran up behind him, pushed Rose away from him and punched him. Hard.

He fell to the ground and punches and kicks were being thrown everywhere. Scorpius had never felt so much power. He'd never had so much drive, so much purpose. Sebastian pushed Scorpius away with all his power and the blonde went tumbling through the air, hitting a particularly large tree at the edge of the clearing. Running so fast it was all a blur, Sebastian caught up with him and pushed him harder against the bark. "Don't…_**ever**_…try to hurt me again. Is that clear?"

"Don't you touch her ever again. If you do I swear I'll rip you to pieces or die trying."

"I'll do whatever I please. And if I want to drain her blood trust me, I – _won't_ – hesitate."

"You _demon_." Scorpius spat.

Sebastian grinned evilly. "Demon, hmm? Well…let's see how demon-like I can be…"

Sebastian let go of Scorpius and then completely disappeared. Five seconds or so later, something even more terrifying materialised out of thin air. A huge black beast towered over him. It was at least twenty five feet tall, it's red eyes staring down at him. The demon's fangs protruded from its slobbering mouth. Red scabs and purple bruises covered it's body.

Scorpius ran. Ran as fast as he could, back into the clearing to warn Rose. He could hear the monster behind him. Each step he took was like an earthquake, the ground shook beneath its huge weight. He reached Rose and looked back to see the monster's whereabouts. "Rose! Run, quick!" He grabbed her hands and half-dragged her along, for she wasn't as fast as he was. She tripped on a vine and fell to the ground. Scorpius looked back and saw that there was no sight of the monster. He knelt down beside her. "Are you alright?"

She nodded breathlessly. "Yeah."

She placed her hand on top of his and as their skin made contact a jolt rushed through him. Suddenly the pile of twigs, leaves and vines next to him burst into flames. Scorpius, having always been sensitive about fire since his parents died, moved away quickly, when it happened again. The grass and leaves on the floor erupted into incandescent flames. Scorpius gave a shaky breath and got to his feet, pulling Rose up with him, as he watched the fire move at its own will, spreading around him, creating a semi circle around him and Rose. Everything was still apart from the flickering flames…and then…

There was a huge roar. It had appeared out of nowhere. The demon charged towards them, closing in on them with every passing second, fire and ash spitting everywhere. Scorpius was terrified. Trying not to think that these few seconds could be his last, he turned to Rose and pulled her towards him.

"Rose…I love you." He decided.

"What?" She half-shouted incredulously. "We're about to get killed by a demon that's been summoned from the pits of hell and you're telling me this _now_?"

He shrugged and paused, choosing his words. "I love you."

Then, without even realising what he was doing, surprising himself, he kissed her.

And he was even more surprised when she kissed back.

Thunder and lightning. Fire and ice. Black and white. Two polar opposites, and yet at that time each nerve ending in their bodies were like live wires. Electricity ran through them, and at that second they were completely oblivious to the thing that was charging towards them. It got closer and closer, and as the two broke apart, it was only a mere metre away. Rose gripped his arm, clinging on like her life depended on it, and Scorpius squeezed his eyes shut, braced himself and waited…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meh…not my best work. I was seriously, seriously thinking about not posting this chapter and scrapping it and re-doing it all. Which would've taken another month. Yeah. About that. I'm really sorry that this wasn't a frequent update. I hope you haven't forgotten about this story and I know it took twenty eight whole days just to write this freakin' chapter. Anyway, there will be one last chapter after this one. And then I'll start to write the prologue to this story (which is Albus-centric) :) Are any of you going to read it? I hope you do :D Oh and if you do, do you guys want to see some romance in there? Let me know!<strong>_

_**Reviewers get pepperoni-flavoured candy floss!**_

_**Or cookies. If you don't like that kinda thing.**_

_**COOOKIIIIEEESSSS!**_


End file.
